Lies and Love
by TakersCowgirl
Summary: Monica finally returns to her family, the McMahon's, from the CIA. Will they accept her with open arms or will they shun her? Sorry sucky summary.. Please read and review! :) Rated "R" for language and some possible sexual situations
1. Default Chapter

Lies and Love  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Monica. I own NO ONE ELSE!! Please don't sue!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Monica walked towards Stephanie McMahon's office. It had been about 10 years since Monica had seen her sister, Stephanie. She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you come in?" Stephanie asked not even looking up from her paperwork. "What do you want? All matches are booked for Unforgiven so don't even think about asking."  
  
Monica smiled, "Let's see... you told me every day that we were growing up not to walk in without knocking..." Stephanie looked up with shock, "but I never listened."  
  
"Monica? Oh my gosh. I can't believe it!" Stephanie jumped out of her chair and gave her a hug. "Where have you been? Mother and Father have been worried sick. You haven't called or came by."  
  
"Stephanie, things were really rough. I couldn't." Monica started.  
  
"Now don't give me any of that shit girl. You and I both know that we have plenty of money if that was an issue. You have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Monica looked at her younger sister, "I know I haven't been here, but you have to understand I had to handle some stuff on my own." Monica lowered her eyes so Stephanie wouldn't see the tears building.  
  
Stephanie studied her sister. She had lost a lot of weight since the last time she had seen her. She was once kind of chubby but now she was skin and bones. Monica had had short blonde hair in her childhood, but now it was long and a light brown color, just lighter than her own. Monica's eyes were sad and kind of sunken in. They had no life in them anymore. but they were still the emerald green Stephanie remembered.  
  
"Here sit down." Stephanie suggested, "You can tell me the whole story. What happened to you?"  
  
"Steph. I really don't want to talk about it." Monica said, "I kept tabs on you and everyone though. Your wedding was beautiful."  
  
"How. how do you know?" Stephanie said shocked.  
  
"I was there. I just wasn't seen, on top of the hill underneath the oak tree. I wish I could have met your late husband."  
  
"You. you know about Andrew?" Stephanie asked, trying to comprehend.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry I wasn't at the hospital when you needed me. I heard the accident was horrible." Monica said quietly. "I wish I could have."  
  
"Well you can't do anything," Stephanie said bitterly. "You've been gone 10 YEARS Monica!! Then all of the sudden, you show up and claim to know everything about my life! I haven't got a letter from you in 2 years! Why did you quit writing us? How do you know so much?" Stephanie was just about hysterical by this time.  
  
Monica quietly replied, "Stephanie, you always were one to jump ahead of yourself. If you will calm down I will tell you some of it."  
  
Stephanie looked unsure of herself. Monica sighed, "Stephanie, you look like I am about to bite your head off. Sit down."  
  
Stephanie sat down. Monica looked at her lap for a moment before looking up at Stephanie.  
  
Monica took a deep breath and began, "It all started about 11 years ago. My senior year of high school. I was so excited. I couldn't wait for the party life of college. I was working on my senior project when this man approached me. He told me there was a job opening and I fit the description, working for the government. So I took it. They immediately took me in and started training. They said they had been looking at me for years. They trained me to be a machine. I was sent overseas many times before they made me move out of McMahon Manor." She paused.  
  
"So all of those road trips you took were actually missions overseas?" Stephanie asked, not sure if she should believe her.  
  
"Yes, and after that things went downhill. I did as they asked but they ended up sending me away more often. That was what they were wanting. They wanted someone who'd be willing to work without asking questions or having someone worried about them. I was captured in Korea about 3 years ago. I realized then that I needed to get out of that life. So its taken me 2 and a half years to do it but I'm out of active service.  
  
"So you. you were a spy?" Stephanie asked, still skeptical.  
  
"Yeah, still am in a way. But at least now I can see and talk to my family without having to worry about who's watching."  
  
Stephanie was about to speak when her door opened.  
  
"Stephanie, we need to talk." Their father walked in. He looked at Monica and then back at Stephanie. "I didn't know you had company."  
  
"I. What do you need?" Stephanie asked with as much authority as possible.  
  
Vince was still looking at Monica suspiciously, "I'll talk with you about it later."  
  
He started to walk out but then he turned back with a saddened look in his eyes, "I'm sorry for staring miss. but you look an awful like my daughter used to. I don't know what happened to her."  
  
Monica was about to cry. "Daddy." she said softly.  
  
Vince looked at her with shock and disbelief. "Monica?? Is. Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy. I'm back."  
  
He rushed over and gave her a tight hug. He started crying on her shoulder. She was trying to be strong but she broke down too.  
  
"Baby. I was so worried about you." Vince cried.  
  
"I know daddy. And I am so sorry."  
  
Stephanie stood back and let them have their moment. Although, she loved her sister, Monica always got everything. Stephanie always hated the way her boyfriends would always like Monica more than her. Everyone seemed to love Monica more than her. And she had often swore that she would make her pay for all of the pain that she caused her. The wheels in Stephanie's mind began to turn and an evil, conniving smile appeared on her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So you'll be here tomorrow right?" Stephanie asked eagerly.  
  
"Stephanie, baby, I told you I would. Now how do you want this handled? Temporary or permanent?" a man's deep voice asked.  
  
"Scotty, I don't want you to KILL her." Stephanie started to smile, "I just want her out of our lives again. She thinks she can just waltz in here and pick up where she left off, well she's wrong. I don't want my life to go back to the way it was in high school."  
  
"I know, babe. It's hard being second best."  
  
"Scott Hall! You know damn well I'm second best to no one!"  
  
"I know, and I promised you I would take care of it. Didn't I?"  
  
Stephanie smiled into the receiver, "Yes," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "and you always keep your promises, right?"  
  
Scott sighed, "Stephanie, I TOLD you I would take care of it. Listen I got to go."  
  
"Ok, bye." Stephanie hung up the phone. Monica's stay in the WWE was going to be very short, she'd make sure of that. Stephanie smiled as she prepared the matches for that night's Smackdown. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Monica walked down the halls of the arena. It had been the best weekend of her life. Her family had really taken her back. even though she'd been gone for such a long time. Her mom had cried and insisted they bond again by going on a HUGE shopping spree. Shane had completely flipped out. He was always close to Monica and although he'd never admit it, she was the only woman who could ever beat him at boxing. It seemed the whole family had taken her back with open arms.  
  
Monica turned a corner, trying to find Stephanie's office in the maze of halls, when she ran into someone's chest.  
  
She fell flat on her butt and looked up to see who the brick wall was that she hit.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Are you ok?" It was Paul Wright, a.k.a. the Big Show.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. I should've seen that wall."  
  
Paul grinned and helped her up, "Are you new around here?"  
  
"I guess you can say that." Monica said thoughtfully, "Hey do you know where Stephanie's office is?"  
  
Paul looked at her for a second and then answered, "Yeah, it's right down the hall. The 4th door on the left."  
  
Monica gave a hurried "thanks" and rushed down the hall.  
  
Paul watched her speed a way and a smile came to his usually hard features. He shook his head and headed on his way.  
  
Monica walked into Stephanie's office. "Steph?"  
  
"Damn it Monica." Stephanie said, "I told you to knock before you come in."  
  
"As you have a thousand times." Monica said with a grin. "What's one more time?"  
  
Stephanie gave a half-hearted smile, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Steph, I can't be pampered like this anymore or I'll end up like you." Monica started with a playful smile. "So. I was wondering if you could arrange it so I can learn how to wrestle."  
  
"Monica, you are 28 years old, going on 29. aren't you a little old to be learning how to wrestle?" Stephanie said with a sigh.  
  
"Stephanie, dear, I fought terrorist for 11 years. I've been stabbed about 30 times, been shot at more than I can count, and taken 10 bullets including buckshot. I think I can handle some wrestlers in spandex shorts."  
  
"Fine, you can start tonight. You'll be wrestling Mark Calloway, The Undertaker."  
  
"Thank you so much Steph. I owe you one." Monica said as she hurried out of the office.  
  
"Don't worry, Monica. You'll soon pay back in full." Stephanie said with a small smile.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last. I'm not sure where I am going with this story, I am just letting my fingers go! LOL 


	3. Chapter 3

Lies and Love Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: No one and nothing except for lil ole Monica. Don't sue!!!  
  
Monica's match was up. She was really nervous. Why Stephanie had put her in a live match for Smack down was beyond her.  
  
Stephanie's music hit the speakers and Monica walked out. The crowd didn't know what to make of it. Monica walked down the ramp as graceful as a dancer. She had the McMahon poise and arrogance as she approached the ring. She entered through the ropes as if she had done it a thousand times before. She smiled at the audience and waited for The Undertaker to walk out.  
  
The Undertaker's music hit. He drove out on his motorcycle. Monica couldn't help but to stare at his broad chest and muscular arms. She had a feeling she was going to lose this match if she couldn't get her hormones in check.  
  
Taker got off of his bike and entered the ring. He stared at her for a minute and then the bell rang.  
  
Taker's eyes hardened as he got focused on the match. They began to circle one another. Taker did the first grapple. With much ease he tossed her into the turnbuckle. He walked over to her and was about to lift her up when she dove under his legs to get behind him. She did a round house kick which surprisingly knocked him down. Using her speed as an advantage she continued to keep him on the mat. She climbed on the turnbuckle and did a dropkick into his head. Taker hit the mat. Monica continued to assault him, using many martial art techniques, she learned in the CIA.  
  
During the match, a woman in a full black leather suit was making herself to the ring. When she got near the railing, she slipped a mask over her head. She jumped the railing and grabbed one of the announcer's chairs. She jumped in the ring and hit Monica in the back of the head. Monica fell to the mat, stunned by the blow. Her assaulter hit her four more times before rushing out of the ring. She threw the chair down and ran out of the arena through the crowd.  
  
Taker was just getting up from the many kicks he had received. He saw her on the mat and pinned her.  
  
"1...2.3." The referee counted.  
  
Taker looked down at Monica who was still in a daze. He had no idea how she had gotten there. He reached down and helped her up. She took his hand cautiously. Taker helped her out of the ring. She insisted on walking down the ramp alone. Taker shook his head and got on his bike.  
  
Stephanie watched the match with satisfaction. Jazz did a better job than Stephanie thought she would. She bit back a smile as she watched Monica struggle to get up. 'Well, time to play the pathetic sister.' She thought bitterly.  
  
Stephanie got to the gorilla just as Monica was walking through the curtains.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Monica are you ok?!?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle." Monica said.  
  
"That was a pretty bad chair shot. Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Steph. I told you it takes a lot to hurt me."  
  
Just then Shane came running up.  
  
"Monica, Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" He asked breathlessly.  
  
"I'm fine little bro. Quit worrying."  
  
"Stephanie, what the hell were you thinking?!? Putting her in a match with the UNDERTAKER!!!" Shane yelled at Stephanie.  
  
"So what it's MY fault she can't take care of herself?" Stephanie spat.  
  
"You booked the fucking match!"  
  
"Guys, GUYS." Monica shouted, getting their attention. "Number one, Shane I asked for the match. Number two, Stephanie, I CAN take care of myself as long as I don't get hit in the back of the head with a fucking steel chair. OK? So BOTH of you chill out!"  
  
Monica sighed and walked away shaking her head. She was walking towards the women's locker room when a voice caught her attention.  
  
"Well that was some match." Jazz sneered. "You obviously aren't ready for the WWE. Maybe you should go back to whoever's ass you kissed to get up here."  
  
Monica smirked, "I was born into privalage, I didn't have to sleep my way to the top like you."  
  
Jazz's eyes narrowed, "What are you saying exactly?"  
  
Monica got into Jazz's face, "What I am saying is that as a McMahon, I DON"T have to sleep my way to the top. I own the top. Understand?" Jazz's eyes widened as the Monica's words sunk in. Monica smirked again and walked away.  
  
Stephanie threw a book onto the floor. "Damn Monica! Damn her all the way to hell!" she shouted. She grabbed her cell phone and hit her speed dial.  
  
"Hello?" the voice came on the other end.  
  
"Scotty, Make it permanent!" Stephanie said, and she threw her phone at the wall. She'd be damned if she had worked her way to the top just to get screwed by a sister that had been gone from her perfect life for 10 years. She'd get even, and not think twice about it. Stephanie's temper calmed as she had this thought. She smiled, 'Yes, I'll get even."  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I don't know who I want to try to make a relationship between. I am thinking about Show, Taker, Kane or Rey Mysterio. If you have a suggestion please tell me and I'll consider it. Thanx again and I really hope you review!! Later! 


	4. Chapter 4

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Monica. I do not own anything or anyone else. Please don't waste my time and yours by suing! Thanks a lot and please read and review!  
  
Scott Hall walked down the familiar halls of the arena. He passed Trish who choked on her coffee, when she saw him. Scott smirked as he watched the coffee run down her chin and dripped on her shirt. 'Yes, things are about to get very interesting.' He thought. He continued down the hall, ignoring the astonished stares he was getting from his peers. He stopped in front of Stephanie's office. He looked down the hall at the audience he was gathering. He smirked at them and walked in.  
  
Stephanie looked up when he walked in. "It's about time you got here." She said playfully. Her eyes were sparkling as she got up and walked towards him.  
  
"I thought I was going to have to wait forever to do this." She grabbed his collar and put a lip lock on him that would make most stare in shock.  
  
The door opened again while they were kissing. Monica stepped into the room and saw Stephanie basically smothering her partner.  
  
"Hey Steph come up for air."  
  
Stephanie broke the lip lock and glared at Monica who just smiled innocently.  
  
Stephanie sighed and looked up at Scott, who was staring at Monica, mouth gaping.  
  
Monica smiled at Scott, "You know, you'll catch flies if you keep that up."  
  
Scott clamped his mouth shut and glanced at Stephanie. He could basically see the smoke coming out of her ears. The old saying, "Hell hath no fury." came to his mind. 'God help us all." He thought, watching her expressions closely.  
  
Stephanie forced a smile on her face, though it was very hard. "Monica, this is Scott. a VERY good friend of mine."  
  
"Yeah I gathered that when I walked in." Monica said as she extended her hand to him.  
  
He shook her hand as Stephanie introduced him to Monica. 'So this is the one that she feels threatened by.but for a good reason.' Scott thought as he let his eyes roam over Monica's curvaceous figure. She was wearing some really tight leather pants and a black mid-drift halter top. It revealed a dream-catcher belly-button ring. His eyes went back up to her face which was framed by her curly hair. 'Wow' was all that came to his mind.  
  
Monica was getting a really bad feeling and her gut instincts were never wrong. She gave a hurried good bye, making the excuse that she wanted to see if Stephanie wanted some coffee, but now figured that she'd like to be left alone with her "friend".  
  
Stephanie turned on Scott as soon as Monica left. "What the hell was that?!?" She shouted.  
  
"Steph, baby, you should know by now that I ain't a one woman man, and I did promise you I'd take care of her. but I am going to have a little fun with her too." He said confidently.  
  
Stephanie couldn't believe it. She had lost another man to her sister in a matter of 3 seconds. Stephanie shook her head and sat back down at her desk. "Fine. just make sure you do the job right." She said curtly.  
  
Scott shrugged, "Steph, I told you I would. hey I have an idea." He walked over to her desk and casually sat down on the corner. "How about you and me. tonight. go out and maybe do something a little naughty. I know how you love to be the dominate naughty one."  
  
Stephanie couldn't believe his ego, "Thanks. but I'm busy tonight."  
  
"With who?"  
  
Stephanie looked at him, "I have Eddie Guerrero tonight. And John Cena tomorrow night."  
  
"Damn girl." Scott said mischievously, "you don't like to be alone do ya?"  
  
"No I don't." Stephanie said coolly, "But I would like to be alone now, and YOU have a match tonight."  
  
Scott was puzzled, "Against who?"  
  
Stephanie slowly smiled, "Monica."  
  
Scott smiled and began to walk out of her office. He turned back and asked, "Do you want it tonight?"  
  
Stephanie was thoughtful for a moment before answering, "No. It would look too suspicious especially after Jazz's attack last week."  
  
"Which you planned I presume?"  
  
"Of course." Stephanie said with a smile. "As well as the attacks tonight."  
  
"Attacks? As in plural?"  
  
"Yea... but that doesn't concern you. Does it?"  
  
"No boss lady." Scott said with a wink, as he walked out the door.  
  
'Yes,' Stephanie thought, 'attacks. for a betraying boyfriend who fell lusted for the one he is supposed to take out, and a sister who gets everything. This is going to be a fun night." She smiled as she looked at the television, waiting for the first match of Smack Down to start.  
  
Monica stood at the gorilla waiting for her music to cue. Something wasn't right about Scott and Stephanie. she could feel it. Scott gave her the creeps. He was the type of guy that would threaten a country with a nuclear war head and not think twice about it. He was another Osama Bin Laden, who Monica had more than enough dealings with.  
  
Monica broke out of her thoughts when her music came over the speakers. Monica took a deep breath and walked out onto the ramp. The crowd began cheering for her. She was breathless. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She posed for the crowd who were still cheering. She leaned casually against the ropes waiting for Scott.  
  
Scott's music started and he walked out onto the ramp. He smirked at her and began his way down to the ring. He entered the ring and he allowed his eyes to roam her body.  
  
Her McMahon temper was about to explode. She watched him as he openly lusted her. She walked up to him, disgust apparent on her face. She acted like she was about to slap him but instead punched him in the sternum. He fell to the mat, gasping for breath. With her lip's curled with disgust she continued to beat him. She kicked him in the head a couple of times before she lifted him off the mat. She did a tornado DDT which she learned from Jeff Hardy. Scott was still trying to catch his breath. He was lying near one of the turnbuckles and she climbed on top of it, preparing to do a leg drop, courtesy of Matt Hardy. She landed it perfectly. She covered him for the pin.  
  
"1.2." Scott kicked out.  
  
Monica gave a quick jab to his gut and then a roundhouse kick to his head. She continued to assault him.  
  
Meanwhile, Stephanie was giving the final directions to Jazz.  
  
"So how bad do you want Scott?" Jazz asked as she counted the wad of money that Stephanie paid her.  
  
"As bad as you can make him without killing him." Stephanie said with a sneer.  
  
"Not that it's any of my business. but what'd he do?"  
  
"You're right. It's none of YOUR business." Stephanie said. "Just do your job and you'll be well rewarded." Stephanie nodded and walked away.  
  
Jazz pulled her black leather mask out of her bag, and made her way towards the ring.  
  
Monica continued her beating on Scott. He had yet to get the upper hand, but she knew that if she let her guard down that he would. Stephanie was the same way, and she always had those same kind of men. She kept scanning the audience. She had a growing suspicion that she was going to see her assaulter of the week before, there. Monica turned her attention back to Scott who was just getting up. She spun around and kicked him behind his knees making him fall again.  
  
"Sit down." Monica said as she scanned the crowd once more. She faced Scott again and picked him up. She threw him into the turnbuckle and did a backwards handspring elbow, which she had learned from Molly Holly. He fell to the ground. As she was about to pick him up, her senses told her to look around for her assaulter.  
  
Sure enough, her assaulter was jumping the railing. Monica's temper finally exploded. She leaped out of the ring and attacked her. She beat her around for a couple of seconds and then grabbed a chair. She beat her with it about five times all the time screaming, "It hurts huh? Doesn't it?!"  
  
Scott was getting up and he saw Monica beating someone with the chair. He ran out of the ring and grabbed Monica and threw her into the ring steps. Monica's side hit the corner of the steps. Scott grabbed her up again and threw her into the ring. He suplexed her and was ready to pin her when Monica's attacker hit him over the head with a sledgehammer. It busted him wide open.  
  
Monica was beginning to get up and saw her attacking him. Monica was confused but she decided to let her anger go again. She grabbed her attacker and pulled the sledgehammer out of her hands. She then hit her in the stomach with it. Monica bent down and pulled off her mask revealing Jazz.  
  
Monica was really confused now, as was Scott who was just sitting up. Monica grabbed a mic and said, "Ok. since you have really fucked up the match. we are going to play truth or dare. First question truth: Who are you working for? And now for the dare: I dare you to lie to me."  
  
Jazz looked up at Monica almost fearfully. Monica stuck the mic in Jazz's face. Scott had managed to get up and he grabbed the sledgehammer and stood next to Monica.  
  
Now Jazz was really afraid. She had no choice but to tell them. "Your s.sister, Stephanie."  
  
Hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I was going to reveal it to Monica a little later. but I thought I would be more fun to surprise everyone! Muhahahah! ( So until next time!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before, and I will probably say every chapter. I only own Monica. No one else so don't waste anyone's time and sue, because I guarantee that you won't get anything from me! But please enjoy the story! (  
  
Monica was stunned. Her sister. why would she turn on her like that? But then again how could she do all the stuff like she did to their father. "How can I believe you?" Monica said to Jazz, "What proof do you have that you are not just trying to split up the McMahon family."  
  
Jazz reached in her pocket and pulled out a contract between her and Stephanie saying that Jazz was not responsible for the injury or death of any WWE worker, former or present.  
  
Monica's lips tightened. 'That little bitch. She thought.'  
  
Scott interrupted her thoughts, "Monica, Jazz is telling the truth. Stephanie hired me to put you out of the business. I would have because she is paying me too. but no one double crosses me."  
  
Stephanie came running out from backstage and began yelling curses at Jazz, Monica, and Scott. Monica's almond shaped eyes narrowed at Stephanie, suddenly her face lightened and she smiled.  
  
"It's ok Stephanie," Monica said with false sweetness, "As the older sister, I forgive you. I understand that you are jealous of my success. But I forgive you." Monica stepped out of the ring and watched Stephanie's face redden with anger. "After all," Monica added as she stopped next to Stephanie, "what are sister's for?"  
  
Monica smiled and walked backstage. Shane, Linda, and Vince were waiting for her.  
  
Shane gave her a hug, "Are you ok? I can't believe she would do that! I can't wait for her to come back here, I am going to give her a piece of my mind."  
  
"No you're not." Monica interrupted.  
  
"I. I'm not?" Shane asked confused.  
  
"No, I will handle this. I have dealt with terrorists, bombs, and complete assholes. I can deal with Stephanie. but only if you guys leave us alone. Let me deal with it." Monica smiled, "I can handle it."  
  
Vince looked at his eldest daughter doubtfully, "But Monica, even with all my experience with her, I can barely handle her. you've been gone 10 years. you don't know her."  
  
"I know more than you think." Monica said confidently. "Trust me."  
  
Linda gave her a hug and mumbled into Monica's hair, "Be careful darling. She is more conniving than your father and Shane combined."  
  
"Mother, don't worry. I'm more conniving than all of you." Monica said with a smile. "Like father said, I have been gone 10 years, you don't know what I have learned."  
  
Monica was walking back to the women's dressing room when Jazz stepped from behind some crates.  
  
"Monica."  
  
Monica turned to her. "Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize. I was just doing a job."  
  
"I understand. really I do. And there's no hard feelings." Monica said.  
  
"You. you're going to forgive me just like that?" Jazz said skeptically.  
  
"Of course. Unless you cross my path again."  
  
Jazz was about to respond when a shadow fell on her face. Monica turned around to be face to face with Mark Calloway.  
  
Mark looked down at Jazz. "Beat it." Jazz didn't have to be told twice, she ran as fast as she could down the hall.  
  
Monica impatiently waited for Mark to speak.  
  
"I just wanted to say. what Stephanie did to you was wrong." Mark trailed off not knowing what to say. He practiced what he was going to say in his locker room, but all his words are gone now that he was face to face with her.  
  
"I know." Monica said softly. "But I learned a long time ago, to expect the unexpected and not to trust anyone."  
  
Mark stood there for a moment trying to gather his thoughts, "It must be hard. not to have anyone to trust."  
  
Monica leaned against the wall, "Not really, if you don't let yourself open, you can't get hurt. It's kind of like poker, don't show your hand too early in the game. You never know if you can win more later."  
  
Mark stared at her, 'God, she must have been really hurt one time or something.'  
  
Mark's thoughts were interrupted, "Hey you know, it's really cool out here. so do you want to go get some coffee or something?"  
  
Mark smiled down at her, "Sure, but only if you let me buy."  
  
"Hell, I never turn down free stuff." Monica grinned.  
  
Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the advice Katie and Devina! I am really considering it because they were my first thoughts but I don't know yet. But thanks again for reading the story! Please review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Monica. I don't own anyone or anything else. PLEASE don't waste taxpayers money and my time by suing!!  
  
Monica and Mark sat down with their coffees at the back corner of the cafeteria.  
  
"So. tell me a little bit about yourself." Mark said.  
  
Monica smiled slightly, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything. like why haven't I met you before and where did you learn to fight like that? I mean it's not everyday that I get beat down by a woman." Mark smiled.  
  
"Well. I traveled a lot the last 10 years. I worked for the government. And being the daughter of Vince McMahon, I learned how to punch at a early age, and so because I traveled so much. I learned from the best. and the worst." Monica said. She looked down into her coffee cup. She had hoped she said enough to satisfy him, but she had a feeling it wasn't.  
  
"You worked for the government?" Mark asked surprised. "What did you do?"  
  
"I. I was a intelligence specialist. I analyze data from CIA operatives." It wasn't entirely false. She did do that for about a month, while she was in training.  
  
"Really? That's so cool." Mark said. "I wish I could have a more interesting job. I mean I love wrestling and all, but Stephanie has been putting me in some really stupid matches lately."  
  
Monica involuntarily cringed at the mention of Stephanie. It was almost like Stephanie was waiting for her cue, because as soon as Mark said that Stephanie walked into the cafeteria, madder than a wet setting hen.  
  
"Monica! What the hell?!?" Stephanie shouted.  
  
Monica calmly glanced at Stephanie, "Stephanie, you were always loud. I never understood it. lower your voice when you address me."  
  
Stephanie knew she'd never get anything out of Monica if she didn't. So she tried to calm herself, "Monica," She took a deep breath. "Remember when, we were children? You promised me that you would never take any of my things."  
  
"Yes, and I have kept that promise. I have never took anything of yours intentionally." Monica said cautiously.  
  
"Yes you have!" Stephanie said, her voice more shrill, "You stole my boyfriends, my money and now my job!!"  
  
"Stephanie, darling, you are talking in circles. I have NEVER went out with any of your ex's and I haven't taken your job. so what are you talking about?"  
  
"You'll soon see. and you'll pay." Stephanie started away and then her eyes fell on Mark.  
  
She walked back over to them and said to Mark, "Mark, I have been kind of busy lately. so I haven't been able to tell you how fine you look."  
  
"Um. Thanks. I think." Mark said.  
  
"You know, maybe you and I can get together sometimes and."  
  
"Uh. thanks anyway Stephanie, but I kinda have my eyes on someone else." His eyes darted to Monica, who blushed slightly and looked intently in her coffee.  
  
Stephanie's face reddened with anger when she realized who he was talking about. She retorted, "Ok. Well if you ever need me for ANYTHING don't hesitate to call."  
  
She stomped away.  
  
Monica began to giggle. Mark looked over at her and smiled. She was so pretty when she smiled, which really wasn't all that often.  
  
Monica glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. "Oh shit! I was supposed to meet dad 10 minutes ago! I really enjoyed this but I have to run!"  
  
Monica hurried out of the cafeteria. Mark smiled as he watched her go. He finished his coffee and went to prepare for his match.  
  
"Dad, I am so sorry I am late! I." Monica started as she rushed into the office.  
  
"Monica, it's fine. But I don't have time to talk to you now, just be ready for your cue to come out." Vince smiled, secretively.  
  
"Uh. ok." Monica said as she walked to the gorilla with Vince.  
  
He walked out to the ring, when his music sounded.  
  
He grabbed a mic and began to talk, "As you know, my youngest daughter, Stephanie, has always been selfish and conniving. Well I have had about enough of it, as well as the stars in the back. so Monica will you please come out here?"  
  
Vince waited for Monica's music started. Monica walked out from the back and began her way to the ring with a cautious look on her face. She knew that Vince was capable of anything. he was every bit as conniving as Stephanie. She entered the ring cautiously and stood there as Vince began to speak again.  
  
"Stephanie, as of this moment you are no longer the G.M. of Smack Down. You are indefinitely suspended from the WWE. again." Vince paused and looked over at Monica with a smile, "Your replacement is the person you betrayed, your own flesh and blood, Monica."  
  
The crowd roared its approval.  
  
"Now Monica, I know what you want to say." Vince continued, "I understand you have no experience with managing a company so that's why Shane is your assistant."  
  
Monica motioned for a mic. "Why me? Why not Shane?"  
  
Vince smiled, "Do you honestly think Shane would make rational decisions when he's upset? No. I know that you would make fair decisions and you know what the fans want. They don't want to see Taker wrestle Eddie Guerrero. They want to see him and Lesnar. You know that so you'd be the best for the job."  
  
"Thank you. I'll do my best."  
  
Monica and Vince walked out of the ring and went backstage. They were met by a audience. Mark walked up to Monica and picked her up in a hug.  
  
"What do you say we go clubbing? To celebrate?"  
  
"Yeah. as long as I ain't paying." Monica said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I own Monica. Nothing else. Nothing, Nada, Zippo. Please don't waste anyone's time by suing, because you'll probably end up paying me for wasting everyone's time and money. But enjoy the story!  
  
Monica stared into her jack and coke as she sat at the bar. She had danced with everyone, including Lita and Trish, so she figured she would get some ribbing about that tomorrow.  
  
Mark walked up to her, "Drunk yet?"  
  
Monica downed her jack, "Not even close. It takes a lot to get me drunk..." Just as she said that she almost fell off of her stool.  
  
"Yeah... I see that." Mark said with a knowing laugh, "Pretty soon you'll be down for the count huh?"  
  
"That..." Monica said referring to her nearly busting her ass, "was a mishap. I am fine. So why don't you buy me another?"  
  
"You really don't need another... How bout I take you to the hotel?"  
  
"Alrighty..." Monica said.  
  
They walked out of the bar together. Mark walked her to his truck which he had to help her get into. She was tall for most women, about 5'8" but she still couldn't get into his truck.  
  
They finally made it to the hotel and Mark walked her to her room.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning..." Mark paused.  
  
"Do you want to come in? I ain't ready for bed yet."  
  
Mark hesitated, he knew that he couldn't resist her if she came on to him. She was that hot. Monica watched his hesitation. She grabbed his hand and drug him in.  
  
"Have a seat." Monica said.  
  
Mark cautiously sat down on the bed.  
  
Monica sighed, "Mark I ain't gonna try to rape you or anything. Number one, you can't rape the willing, and I am pretty sure you'd rise to the occasion..." She smiled. "Number two, I never work in relationships, so I don't try. I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
Mark smiled, "Ok so lets talk. I want to know all about you. Like... why you haven't talked to your family in like 5 years. Surely you could have called while you were on your trips... and I want to know what you do for fun... you have to have hobbies..."  
  
Monica tried to find the right words, "Ok so many questions that will be answered with time... as for fun... I have no idea what that word means."  
  
"And that's another thing, why don't you ever answer my questions? Will you tell me some stuff about your old job?"  
  
Monica rubbed her eyes, 'Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to invite him in..." she thought. "Ok..." she started to tell him about the CIA, and how they analyze information.  
  
Mark listened to her story. Monica could tell he was completely fascinated with the whole idea about working for the government. Before they knew it, it was about 4 o'clock in the morning. They had talked about everything and somewhere among it all Monica had moved onto the bed beside him. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Monica was the first one to wake up. She had slept unusually well. Usually her dreams are plagued with memories from gunfights and terrorists. She rolled over and saw Mark lying next to her. She quickly checked to make sure they both had clothes on. She gave a sigh of relief. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she was still a virgin. Since she had been in the CIA, they desensitized her. She could talk about it, but to her, her virginity was the only thing stable in her life, and she was going to keep it that way for a while.  
  
Monica tried to get out of the bed without waking Mark. She was just about out of the bed when Mark pulled her back down.  
  
"Morning, beautiful." He mumbled.  
  
"Now I know you have a hangover," Monica laughed. She tried to get out of the bed again but Mark wouldn't let her.  
  
"Will you please tell me why I am a captive to my own bed," Monica giggled.  
  
Mark chuckled and then became serious, "Monica, what happened to you? I mean, just some of the things you said, like you don't try at relationships anymore... why is that?"  
  
Monica sighed and lowered her gaze. "Mark, I..."  
  
"I know you don't want to talk about it... but sometimes it helps. I know, I usually keep my problems inside. But you have to release them some way. I'll tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone... I write poetry a lot to help me deal with stress and my emotions..."  
  
Monica was kind of surprised at that information, for she also wrote poems. That was the only way she could get rid of her feelings. Monica looked into his green eyes. They were so soft, not like they usually were with a hard edge to them. They were different, like he trusted her. That thought didn't sit well with Monica. Monica drifted back in time for a moment:  
  
"Monica, please... whatever happens...don't let Bin Laden get the weapons." Her partner Eric shouted over the gunfire.  
  
"I promise! You can trust me." Monica said.  
  
They were surrounded by Taliban. Monica rolled over to try to get a shot at their leader. She heard Eric groan. She glance over in time to see a Taliban soldier hit him over the head. Monica grabbed the crate and ran into a near by trench. The landscape was full of trenches and "spider- holes" as the military called them. She managed to get away, but she could see them dragging Eric away...  
  
She walked all the way to Mosul and contacted Bin Laden.  
  
"Ok, You have who I want and I have what you want... so here's the deal." She told him the plans, which he agreed to.  
  
They met the next day at an old mosque. Monica had the weapons and Bin Laden had Eric. They had agreed to trade.  
  
Eric was pleading with her not to, but she couldn't stand to leave him there. She let Osama have the weapons and true to his word he let Eric go... until they tried to leave. The Taliban soldiers shot Eric in the back, and they got away with the weapons...  
  
"Earth to Monica." Mark said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you still with me?"  
  
"Mark, I DON'T want to talk about it." Monica shouted. She jumped up out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Mark laid in the bed a couple of more minutes, trying to figure out what had just happened. He got up and left.  
  
Monica splashed water in her face, trying to clear the memories. 'This is why you don't let people in.' she berated herself, 'It only causes problems and brings back memories.'  
  
Monica walked out of the bathroom to discover Mark gone. It didn't surprise her. She sat down and did something she hadn't did for 6 years, cried.  
  
Everything seemed to be piling up on her. She grabbed her notebook and began writing a poem:  
  
I have learned not to care,  
When you do your heart will tear.  
People hurt every day,  
But I've found a better way.  
  
If you don't open your heart,  
No one can tear you apart.  
I will probably die alone,  
And will be as cold as stone.  
  
But the pain, I will never suffer,  
And the coldness will only make me tougher.  
I am glad this is how I am,  
And I've learned not to give a damn.  
  
Monica put down her pen, and read over the poem. 'Not a very bright future,' she thought. Monica stood up and began to get dressed. 'I will never open up, and I pity the soul that ever trusts me...' Monica thought bitterly.  
  
I hope you are enjoying the story. The poem is by me. I own it. So don't even say I stole it from you. LOL I hope you enjoy it though. I have other poems if you are interested, email me at either: jimduggansfan@yahoo.com or hhhishot@yahoo.com for info. Please read and review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Monica. I don't own anybody else. Please don't waste taxpayer's money by suing.  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone for all of the reviews. Including you, Dana. I always enjoy hate mail. But let me ask you something... If you thought it was so boring then why did you read ALL of the chapters? I mean, when MOST people read a boring chapter they click it off. They don't waste their valuable time reading the WHOLE story and then go to complaining. I mean, it's not like I stuck a gun to your head and said if you don't read my story I am going to blow your head off. But thanks for the review, I suppose its not your fault you were born so dumb that you can't click the little 'x' at the top right hand corner of the screen. Anyways please enjoy the story.  
  
** Sorry this chapter isn't going to be as good because I had it all written last night but my disk is demented so I am having to retype it. Sorry!! Better chapters next Monday and Tuesday, I promise. Oh yeah, I am going to be out of town from the 18th to the 25th so there won't be any new chapters. But I'll try to get around 5 to 10 chapters done this weekend so that I can put them all up on Tuesday. Don't want to leave you a whole week without some reading! LOL  
  
Monica walked down the hall of her first day on the job. She had no idea how she was going to pull it off, but she was going to do her best. She nodded at various stars that she passed on her way. She saw Shane and Mark talking to Trish at the end of the hallway. She felt jealousy build in the pit of her stomach as she watched Mark smile at Trish. She quickly plastered a smile on her face as she approached them.  
  
"Hey guys." Monica said when she got to them.  
  
"Hey sis, all ready for your first day?" Shane asked as he gave her a hug. Mark stood back and watched them, wishing that he was in Shane's spot for a moment.  
  
Monica stepped out of Shane's embrace, "As ready as I'll ever be... Mark, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Mark and Monica walked away from the group. Monica took a deep breath. She glanced up at him and was surprised to find Mark staring at her. She was suddenly lost for words. Here she was a former CIA operative and she couldn't even find words to talk to a guy.  
  
"I... umm... I just wanted to apologize for this morning... I..." Monica trailed off, searching for the words.  
  
"It's alright. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question."  
  
Monica smiled up at him, "Alright... Well there might be some changes made in your match tonight..." Monica said, going into her professional mode.  
  
"Umm...ok." Mark was a little surprised on how fast she could change the subject.  
  
"Ok well I had better run."  
  
Monica hurried to her office. She changed Mark's match into a triple threat because Chuck Palumbo came running in there and wanted a chance. So she agreed. Everything else ran smoothly that night. At the end of the show, she packed up everything and drove to the next city.  
  
When she got there, she walked into a Hilton Hotel where the superstars were staying. She walked up to the front desk and signed in.  
  
"Oh... Miss McMahon. There has been a slight problem with the rooms. When everyone heard the WWE was coming to town they flocked here. We have no rooms available."  
  
"Just great..." Monica said sarcastically.  
  
"But there is one room that has a spare bed. He has asked that no one share his room however." The desk clerk said.  
  
"Who is it?" Monica asked.  
  
"A Mr. Mark Calloway..."  
  
"He'll share with me... Book it." Monica said with a small smile. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I own Monica. No one else! Please don't sue!  
  
Monica got in the elevator and made her way up to the top floor, where all of the stars were. She found the room and unlocked the door. She stuck her head in and found no one was in there. She walked in and set her stuff down. Monica was about to start putting her stuff away, when she heard the shower come on. She stared dumbly at he door for a moment thinking, 'Mark is in there..." She walked out on to the balcony that they had, for some fresh air.  
  
She hadn't been out there all that long when she heard a knock at the door. She walked to it to answer it.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"Shane."  
  
Monica opened the door. "Shane, do you realize it is like midnight?"  
  
"Yeah, but I had to come over and tell you... I'm engaged!" Shane's face was lit up. Monica had a hard time processing that.  
  
"Engaged?" She choked. "To whom?"  
  
"Trish!" Shane exclaimed.  
  
"Really? That's... surprising..." Monica trailed off. "How long have the two of you been seeing each other?"  
  
"Well about a year now... Right before the whole brand split..."  
  
"That's... great. I didn't know the two of you were seeing each other though..."  
  
"Well we had an argument about 3 weeks ago, but now we're back together!" Shane was so happy. It was radiating off of his face.  
  
"Shane, that's great. But do you think we can continue this tomorrow? I'm really tired."  
  
"Oh shit Monica! I'm sorry, I guess I was so excited, I didn't think about you." He said sheepishly.  
  
"It's alright. Good night."  
  
Monica shut the door and walked back to the balcony. About that time, Mark walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I thought I heard voices..." Mark's deep voice came from behind her.  
  
She turned around and smiled, "Hey, sorry for just barging in..." her eyes trailed down to his chest, which was still wet. She forced her eyes back to his face. Her mouth was dry, "I... um... There were no rooms left so they put me in here... I hope it's ok with you... They said you weren't exactly the most friendly person to room with."  
  
Mark smiled, "Of course it's ok with me. Why wouldn't it be ok with me?"  
  
"I... Well I haven't exactly been the most friendly person recently..."  
  
Mark smiled. "It's fine. I am going to get into some jogging pants and then you can have the bathroom."  
  
Monica blushed slightly at that thought, "Ok... thanks."  
  
Mark watched the blush creep onto her cheeks. He smiled slightly and grabbed his pants.  
  
A couple of seconds later, he emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"All yours."  
  
Monica was sitting on the bed, brushing out her hair. That was the first time he'd ever seen her hair down fully. He watched in fascination for a moment, and then forced himself to go sit down.  
  
A couple of seconds later, Monica got up and went to get a shower. Images of her in there kept floating in Mark's head. He grabbed his notebook and began to write a poem.  
  
Sometimes I think of you throughout the night,  
So much it often gives me a fright.  
I never thought I could care like this,  
And when we're apart something's amiss.  
  
You plague my dreams, night and day,  
And I wonder what you would say.  
Would you agree when I professed my love,  
And that I think you were sent from above.  
  
You would probably shun me away,  
And with all that what could I say?  
The decision is mine, what should I do?  
Move on? But could I really live without you?  
  
Mark sat down his pen. He yawned... and put his notebook away. He might as well try to get some sleep, but he had a feeling that that was going to be hard.  
  
The Korean commander continued yelling curses at Monica for not breaking in all of their torture.  
  
"Tell me..." the commander said in a thick Korean accent, "where are the other spies in my country? Tell me and I will release your hands and give you some food... I know you are hungry..."  
  
Monica was chained against the brick wall. Shackles held her hands and feet. She struggled to open her black, blood soaked eyes to see the commander. "I won't be hungry very long..." She croaked. They had kept food from her for about two weeks. Her stomach felt like it was gnawing her insides.  
  
"So you agree to cooperate?"  
  
"Hell no. But soon... I will be eating caviar out of your skull..." Monica said with a weak smile. Her smile quickly faded when he hit her stomach. He had enough of her smart ass answers. He grabbed a knife and shoved it into her shoulder. The pain was excruciating. She bit the side of her mouth to prevent herself from crying out. He slowly withdrew the blade and stabbed her other shoulder... She cried out.  
  
Mark woke up to Monica moans and then a scream. He ran over to her, "Monica? Wake up!" He shook her gently. She woke up with a jolt and accidentally punched him in the jaw. She ran to the bathroom and splashed water on her face to wake herself up. Mark walked into the bathroom, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"You pack quite a punch... Are you ok?"  
  
Monica dried her face. She was really pale, "yeah... It was just a bad dream... The nightmare is over now..." She said, mostly to herself.  
  
Mark watched her skeptically. "Ok... well if you need anything... "  
  
"Yeah... Thanks." Monica walked out of the bathroom and laid back down.  
  
Mark watched her for a second and then did the same. Not even five minutes later Monica stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
Mark got up and walked out there too. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
Monica looked up at him and motioned for him to have a seat on one of the lawn chairs. "I just dreamed I was captured by Korean soldiers and I was tortured. That's it."  
  
"Are you sure..." Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Monica smiled weakly at him. Monica stood up and stretched.  
  
Mark got up and was about to walk inside when he saw her stretching in the moonlight. She was so beautiful, he got the sudden urge to kiss her.  
  
He gave into it. He leaned in and planted a small kiss at the corner of her mouth. She was surprised at this, especially when he kissed her again with more passion, almost need. But what really startled her, was when she kissed back.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The poem is called "Love's Questions" and was written by me. Hope you liked it! Read and Review!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Monica. No one else. Please don't sue!!  
  
Monica deepened the kiss. All the time, her mind kept shouting at her, 'Monica, push him away! He's getting too close.' But she couldn't muster up enough strength. Mark's tongue ran across her parted lips, savoring her taste. She finally regained her senses and forced him away.  
  
Mark looked at her confused. First, she was really passionate and then she pushed him away.  
  
"Mark... I... I can't do this." Monica managed to say.  
  
"Give me one good reason... I mean, I have been doing everything I can to get you to notice me..." Mark said getting frustrated. "and I can tell you want to try it... but you keep pushing me away."  
  
"Mark," Monica sighed, "My life is very complicated... you wouldn't understand..."  
  
"Try me..." Mark said.  
  
Monica hesitated. If she told him the details of her life then he would be put in danger... Hell she didn't even tell Stephanie an eighth of it. She made her decision, "Mark... I can't."  
  
Even though she tried to stop it, tears formed in her eyes. She grabbed her trench coat and left.  
  
Mark stood there a few minutes, wondering what the hell just happened.  
  
Monica wandered the streets and finally found a coffee shop open. She went in for a cup of coffee. She had a suspicion that she was being followed. She sat in a corner with her coffee and waited. A man walked in and took off his trench coat. He had his head bent at an angle so Monica couldn't make out who he was. He walked towards her. When he reached her table, he took off his hat.  
  
"Aw... shit" Monica mumble, "What the hell are YOU doing here?" He was her former CIA handler, Steven Shields.  
  
"Looking for you..." he said as he sat down.  
  
"Why?" Monica eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"We have a job for you... One we can't afford to mess up..."  
  
"I'm retired." Monica said curtly.  
  
"I understand... but I need you to understand something... 35 million lives are at stake." Steven said.  
  
Monica sighed. 'Damn it. He always knows how to persuade me...' She stared at Steven for a moment. "You know... you haven't changed a bit..." she said, eying him. He was short for a man... about 5'5". He was very muscular and he had a shaggy cut to his sandy brown hair. His brown eyes searched her face, looking for some kind of emotion.  
  
"I think I'll take that as a compliment..." He said with a smile.  
  
"Take it however you want to... So what's the mission?" Monica asked kind of frustrated.  
  
Steven slid a folder across the table. Monica opened it and a picture of the Korean commander, that held her captive, was on top.  
  
"I'm sure you recognize him... That's why I was trying to find you. Intel says that our buddy Bin Laden has been working with him." Steven said quietly.  
  
Monica looked up in surprise, "Since when? Why would Kim Il Sung work with Osama?"  
  
"Dirty bombs." Steven said simply.  
  
"What KIND of dirty bombs?"  
  
"Well... that's one of the things Intel is trying to figure out. They suspect Ebola and/or the Vietnamese Chicken Flu."  
  
"Ebola..." Monica said with a sarcastic smile "Who's Sung's target?"  
  
"New York City, L.A., or D.C. We're not sure yet..." Steven responded.  
  
"And the president?"  
  
"He has been sent to various military facilities... as well as many senate members and the Vice President. So are you willing to go?"  
  
"When and to where?"  
  
"In about 6 hours to Korea."  
  
"When is the suspected attack going to take place?" Monica asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow during the State of the Union address."  
  
Monica took a deep breath, "Alright... What's the mission?"  
  
"You and a squad will enter this plant and retrieve data from their computers. During that, you and Agent Luce will find the dirty bombs and retrieve the viruses from them. Then you will destroy the facility."  
  
"Oh yeah... " Monica said sarcastically, "First, I am having to go to Korea, and now I am working with Lucifer. Just lovely."  
  
"Like it or not, he is the best in that field." Steven said.  
  
"I understand... Who is my computer operator?"  
  
"Agent Willison. Be at the airport in 5 hours."  
  
"Alright..." Monica said finishing her coffee.  
  
As soon as Steven left, Monica grabbed her phone and dialed Shane's number.  
  
It rang three times before Shane answered, "There had better been a death or a fucking fire..." Shane groggily said.  
  
"Shane, it's me. Listen, I have to go out of town for a couple of days. If I am not back for the show, take care of it for me ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure... whatever..." Shane answered sleepily.  
  
"Thanks... Later."  
  
Monica went back to the hotel room and got her stuff. Mark was asleep in the chair out on the balcony. She placed a blanket on him and left.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More very soon I promise! Please read and review!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Monica. I have said this time and time again... but just to make sure you can't sue me... I ONLY OWN MONICA!!!!  
  
Monica sat down in one of the airport chairs. Her crew hadn't got there yet, so she was having to wait. She leaned back and tried to get her mind on her mission, but her thoughts kept going back to Mark. She sighed, 'Damn it girl. Straighten up! Those thoughts will get you killed if you aren't careful.' She thought.  
  
Finally her squad arrived.  
  
Willison ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Damn girl! It's been forever since I'd seen ya!" He looked her over and said, "You still need to gain some weight though."  
  
Monica smiled, "I'm working on it... but you know, being skinny has its benefits. Remember Moscow?"  
  
"Hell Monica, you'll never let me forget."  
  
Monica smiled slightly, but it quickly faded when she saw Luce. "Luce." She nodded.  
  
Konan Luce nodded at her, "You ready? Or do you need to fix your make up first?" He smirked at her.  
  
"No..." Monica started, "You should know by now that you're the only one in the CIA that wears make up."  
  
Luce's face reddened.  
  
"Let's go." Monica said as she led them to their jet.  
  
She boarded the plane first, and headed straight for the sofa. She sat down her stuff and said, "If there is any questions, suggestions, or just B.S. that you want to send my way... you'd better do it within the next five minutes." She sat down and took her shoulder gun holster out of her bag. She quickly looked over it and loaded her guns. She had three pistols on her, and they had grenades, rocket launchers, and AK 47s. She glanced around before lying back on the sofa and falling into a light sleep.  
  
Mark woke up around 8 a.m. He noticed a blanket over him, but he couldn't remember ever getting it. He got up and saw Monica's things were gone. He sighed, 'Well... I guess that's it. Unless... Shane has some ideas....' All he had on was his boxers but he walked down the hall to Shane's room.  
  
Mark knocked on the door and waited. He could hear Shane walking towards the door.  
  
"You better have a good reason for waking me up..." Shane started as he threw open the door.  
  
"Shane, Can I talk to you for a couple of minutes?"  
  
Shane rubbed his hand over his face. "Yeah sure... why not?"  
  
He stood aside and let Mark in. "So sup?"  
  
"Shane, what's up with your sister?"  
  
Shane yawned, "Which one?"  
  
"Monica..."  
  
Shane stared intently at Mark, "What do you mean? Did she piss you off or something?"  
  
"No... no it's not that." Mark sighed, "Shane, I really like her... but I don't think she likes me... or something. I mean, every time I get close to her... she pushes me away."  
  
"Mark, I don't know what to tell you. I mean, she has barely said anything about the last 10 years... But I know what works for me... the jealousy card. In front of her, flirt with someone else and watch her reaction. If it's anger or something like that, chances are is that she likes you and just doesn't want to admit it yet..."  
  
Mark sat there thinking, "Ok, I'll give that a try. Thanks Shane."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm going back to sleep." Shane said with another yawn.  
  
Mark left the room, trying to figure out who he could flirt with, without them taking him up on everything he said.  
  
Monica was preparing to jump. Out of all of the jobs she had done with the CIA, jumping out of planes was the one that she hated the most. The way she figured it was in a gun fight, you could get behind something to protect you or you could dodge the bullets, jumping out of an airplane was different. If something goes wrong, you might as well stick your head between your legs and kiss your ass good bye.  
  
Monica took a deep breath and jumped. Her squad followed her. They were about 10 miles from the military base, and they had to walk in. She had ordered them to complete radio and vocal silence. They made it to the base undetected. She climbed quickly and quietly up a tree to see how many guards were guarding the facility. There were about 8 or 10 circling the facility in 2 by 2 cover formations. *  
  
Monica climbed back down the tree and relayed the information to them. She gave them their final orders and she and Agent Luce went to find the Dirty bombs.  
  
They finally found the room and walked in. There were projectiles every where. They found the dirty bombs and began dismantleling them. Suddenly, they were surrounded. Luce and Monica looked at each other for a minute and then began to fight them. They were outnumbered 7 to 1. The got severely beaten.  
  
Kim Il Sung walked in the room. "Agent McMahon, How good it is to see you." He said in his Korean accent.  
  
"Well I wish I could say the same." Monica said sarcastically.  
  
Sung's face darkened and he back handed her.  
  
Monica face hit the concrete floor.  
  
"McMahon, I have a little surprise for you..." Sung said tauntingly.  
  
Monica looked up as the door opened once more. Stephanie walked in, "Hello Monica." She said with a smile.  
  
For those of you who don't know what 2 by 2 cover formation is, it is when 2 operatives are together and one of them is slightly behind the other. That one has either a AK 47 or another machine gun. The one in front of him, carries machine pistols and grenades. If someone attacks, There is not a very likely chance that both of them will get hit by the same person. It's a pretty effective defensive measure.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I noticed that I kept forgetting Stephanie in the last couple of chapters, so I figured I'd throw her back in there. He... he... he. ( Please read and review!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Monica... I only own Monica... I only own Monica... I only own Monica... There, that should last us about 3 chapters. LOL  
  
Monica looked at Stephanie in shock, "Stephanie? Why? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Stephanie glared at her older sister. "My dear sweet sister," Stephanie started sarcastically, "I told you one day you would regret crossing me..."  
  
Monica shook her head in disbelief. She knew her sister was mad at her, but to betray her county??  
  
Kim Sung's voice woke her from her thoughts. "Torture Chamber... both of them."  
  
They carried Monica and Konan away.  
  
Mark walked into the women's dressing room. He saw Trish stretching in the corner, but he didn't see who he was looking for.  
  
"Trish," Mark said quietly, "Have you seen Lita?"  
  
Trish glanced up and smiled, "Yeah, she's in the shower right now... Do you want me to send her your way when she's done."  
  
"Um... yeah, thanks." Mark smiled and left.  
  
He passed Shane on his way back to his dressing room. "Hey, Shane. I'm going to talk to Lita about the whole scheme. I don't know if this will work..." Mark said uncertainly.  
  
"Mark, I guarantee that you will have an answer. It might not be the answer you want..." Shane paused, "But you'll still get an answer."  
  
Shane patted Mark on the back and left. Mark walked back to his dressing room, deep in thought.  
  
Monica woke with a start when water was thrown on her. Her head was really sore, and it felt like her arm was broken. She had dried blood all over her face. She reached up tentatively and touched her forehead. A huge knot had appeared over her eye, where someone had hit her with the butt of a rifle. She glanced around her and saw Luce lying in the corner. He was in pretty bad shape. She started to crawl over there to him when someone grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the cell. Monica refused to give them the satisfaction and cry out.  
  
The guard dragged her into an interrogation room. He threw her into a chair. She was still a little groggy. She tried to regain her senses and she felt her hands being roughly tied behind the chair. She opened her dried eyes and tried to figure out where she was.  
  
"Monica, dear. You look awful..." Stephanie said as she walked into the room. Monica glared at her for a moment. "But," Stephanie sighed, "At least we know that you won't have a chance in getting any more of my guys." Stephanie sat down in front of Monica. "You know, I have never understood why my guys always like you more than me. I mean, I have a much better body. I am much, much prettier. I am smart. And you?" Stephanie reached over and pushed a little bit of Monica's blood soaked hair out of her face, "are very ugly, dirty, and bloody..."  
  
Monica spit in Stephanie's face, which earned her a slap. Just then Kim Il Sung walked into the room.  
  
"Leave us." He ordered. Stephanie sighed and left the room. "Agent McMahon, it appears that you have healed good, no?" referring to her shoulders.  
  
"I always heal good." Monica responded.  
  
"Oh... Well I have a feeling you won't be as attractive when I get done with you..."  
  
Monica was scared, but she'd never show it. She watched him carefully as he took a long slender blade out of a sheath. He walked back over to her and ran the blade across her throat delicately.  
  
"You see, Monica? Is it? I have control of you right now. You WILL do as I say or you will have this blade slash your throat." Sung said.  
  
"Number one," Monica croaked, "to you, I am Agent McMahon. And number two, as far as caring, I don't."  
  
Kim Il sung smiled slightly, "You know, you have a lot of spunk. I like that. I enjoy women who fight with me... But you will soon learn, Monica, that I ALWAYS win." He shoved the blade into her arm. And laughed as Monica cried out in pain.  
  
Kim withdrew the blade and walked towards the door, "You know Monica. The last time we met, you said you would eat caviar out of my skull... You haven't yet." He smirked and left the room.  
  
Monica gritted her teeth. 'I will soon...' she thought. She began focusing on the ropes that held her to the chair. She glanced over at the blade that was on a table near her. She started trying to push her chair over there. After much effort, she finally got to it. She forced herself up so the chair's weight was on her arms. She lifted her leg and placed it on the end of the blade to hold it steady. She twisted herself around so she could cut the ropes. She sliced her wrists but finally she got it cut. She grabbed the blade and cautiously went to the door. She hoped that her crew would have wired the C-4 by now.  
  
Monica cautiously opened the door. There was no one there and so she ran down to where Luce was being held. As silent as a mouse, she snuck into the chambers and found the guard, who was asleep in a chair. She quietly tiptoed to him and slit his throat. She then grabbed his keys and opened the cell. Luce was still lying on the concrete floor. Monica stooped down and checked his pulse. He was still there. She threw him on her back and did a fireman's carry out of the room.  
  
She managed to get outside without being detected. She went to their rendezvous point and found Willison.  
  
"Where the devil have you been?!? We were just about to blow it up!" Willision said as he helped her with Luce.  
  
"No time to explain! I have to go back. If I ain't back in 10 minutes blow the place and get the hell out of Dodge!" Monica shouted as she ran back towards the facility.  
  
Monica ran into a storage room. Some soldiers were on the other side of the room. She quickly darted behind a crate. She glanced around and saw a slightly opened window. Quietly, she snuck over to it and opened it the rest of the way. Monica was stepping through the window when suddenly a bullet came whizzing near her head. Monica dove through the window and ran to the other storage room. She hurriedly picked the lock and ran inside. There where the bombs.  
  
She quickly took all of the warheads out of the missiles. Monica was at the last missile when she heard a helicopter start up. She unscrewed the warhead and started for the door when she heard one of the buildings blow up. Willison had started the C-4 sequence. She ran out of the building towards where they were. She was almost there when the building next to her blew up. She threw the bags of warheads to Willison, before the blast knocked her down and darkness overcame her.  
  
I'm back!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! I'll try to post more chapters to make up for the week I couldn't post. Read and review!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Lita walked into Mark's dressing room. He was sitting on a bench, leaning back with his eyes closed. "Hey, wassup?" Lita asked, as she sat down next to him.  
  
Mark slowly opened his eyes, "Hey... I need a favor... you see there's someone that I kind of like and..."  
  
"Monica..." Lita interrupted with a knowing smile.  
  
Mark stared at her for a moment, "Yeah... um... but she doesn't really like me... well I don't think... but I was wondering if you would pretend to flirt with me or something so that I would know if she likes me or not..." Mark paused and his eyes were pleading her.  
  
Lita laughed, "Mark I never have pretended to flirt with you... I do that anyway."  
  
Mark smiled a little, "So you'll do it?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Monica groggily opened her eyes, but was blinded by lights shining in her eyes. She closed her eyes and swatted at the light. "Get this damn light out of my face!"  
  
"Ok. Ok. Calm down, Miss McMahon." A voice said.  
  
The light was turned and Monica opened her eyes again, only to discover she was in a hospital. She glanced around and saw a graying doctor who was adjusting her I.V. that was running into her arm.  
  
"Where am I?" Monica asked impatiently.  
  
"Seoul." The doctor said as he turned to her. "How do you feel? Anything?"  
  
"I can't feel my arm... but I thought it was because of the I.V..." Monica said starting to worry.  
  
The doctor sighed, "I was afraid of that. Miss McMahon, your right arm absorbed most of the blast. Doing so, it has some severe nerve damage... it will still function, but you will have some scarring and you might not have any feeling in it."  
  
Monica sat there in shock and looked at her arm. It was completely wrapped up, except a small area where the I.V. was going into her vein. She could see her skin was black from the heat the blast ejected. "You..." Monica paused, "You said 'might'... does that mean I have a chance that I could regain feeling in it?"  
  
"Yes..." the doctor faltered, "But there are no guarantees... you have about a 20% chance."  
  
Monica nodded and looked down, "How is Konan?" she quietly asked.  
  
"Mr. Luce? He is doing fairly good. He had multiple stab wounds, one of which punctured his liver. But he is stable. He should be released in about 2 weeks." The doctor paused, "I'm afraid I have to tend one of my other patients... if that's all..."  
  
"Yes, thank you doc." Monica said, as she watched him leave the room. She looked back down at her arm and wiggled her fingers. She couldn't feel it. 'Great... now this seals it... I'll die alone because I'll never be able to find anyone that would put up with this...'  
  
2 weeks later...  
  
Monica walked out of the hospital beside Luce's wheelchair. She had been out for a couple of days, but she came back to get Luce.  
  
Luce stopped his wheelchair and looked up a Monica. "Monica..." She turned to him, "I just wanted to thank you... I just knew I was going to die in that cell."  
  
Monica was uncomfortable. She NEVER received 'thanks yous' or anything like that. So she blew it off, "Luce, men like you don't die in Korean cells... we, women kill you."  
  
Luce smiled and started wheeling his wheelchair again, "So... you heading back to the states?"  
  
"Yeah... I am going to give Stephen an ear full, and then I am going to go back to running Smack Down."  
  
Luce fidgeted a little and Monica noticed it. "Ok." Monica started, "you got something on your mind so spit it out. God knows what would happen to it if you kept it in..."  
  
"Fine... I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime..."  
  
Monica's face hardened slightly, "Luce, you don't have to take me anywhere because you feel guilty. What I did, I would do for anyone. It's my job. I don't want you to have a guilty conscience."  
  
"No, NO! That's not what I meant" Luce hurriedly said.  
  
Monica sighed, "Look... I don't date. So lets just forget it ok?"  
  
Luce frowned extremely confused, "Uh... ok."  
  
Mark walked into Monica's office, hoping she was there. Again, Shane was in there. "Where the hell is Monica?" Mark asked.  
  
"I have no idea. The only thing she told me was that she was going out of town for a while and if she missed any shows for me to handle them...." Shane sighed. A confused look appeared on his face, "Wait a minute... didn't I already tell you this... twice?"  
  
Mark sighed, "Yes, my royal pain in the ass, son of the big boss, brother of the one who drives me crazy..."  
  
Shane was about to laugh when he replied, "The one who drives you crazy?!? STEPHANIE drives you crazy?!?!"  
  
"Smart ass, Stephanie drives EVERY one crazy." Mark shouted at him with a frustrated smile.  
  
Trish walked in just as they began to shout at one another. "Boys, Boys!" She shouted. "Number 1, yes Steph DOES drive everyone crazy, and number 2, I have no idea what I am talking about."  
  
Mark stared at her for a moment before looking over at Shane, "Do you order them that blonde or is that just the way she came?"  
  
Shane suppressed a laugh as he walked over to Trish, who was playfully glaring at Mark. He draped his arm over her shoulders. "Trish, baby, you really shouldn't talk... you look smarter that way."  
  
Trish smacked Shane, ":YOU are supposed to be on MY side, sugar bear." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Owww.... I was just telling you the truth... you are extremely lucky you have a rack and you are pretty otherwise you'd be in the circus."  
  
Trish hit him again and then said, "Well I know SOMEONE who won't be stratusfied tonight!"  
  
Mark held up his hands and tried to wipe the smirk off his face, "Way too personal!! I'm out of here!" He walked out of the room, but he doubted either of them noticed as they continued their bickering.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry to all of the Trish fans out there... I love Trish but I had to make someone stupid so we could poke fun! Read and Review!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Monica walked into the arena building. She was so glad to have that mission over with. Her arm was still in a sling, but the CIA gave her a new car. So she decided to say that she had a car accident and burned her arm really bad. A lot of her cuts and bruises were still healing, so it could work.  
  
The first person she ran into was Stacy Keibler. 'Great... the whole company will know in the next 10 minutes.' Monica thought.  
  
"Oh my God!! Miss McMahon what happened?" Stacy asked as she ran up to Monica.  
  
Monica smiled tightly, "Car Accident." She said simply. "Look I hate to run but I need to go."  
  
"I understand. I'm glad you're ok!" Stacy said as she ran off, eager to pass on the new gossip.  
  
Monica got to her office and sat down. She took off her leather jacket and unwrapped her arm. It was still charred but it was healing. She was going to have some major scarring. Poked and prodded the area to see if she could feel anything. Nothing. Just then, Shane and Mark came running in.  
  
"Monica Are you Ok? We just heard the news!?!" Shane hysterically said. He passed out when he saw her arm.  
  
"Wow, word spreads fast here." Monica said sarcastically. She looked down at Shane and then up at Mark. His face was pale as he looked at the cuts and bruises on her face. "You aren't going to faint too, are you?" Monica started, "because if you are, you'll have to do it some where else unless you want to fall on Shane..."  
  
At that thought, Mark's color began to return, "Hell No! But..." He glanced at her arm. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Can you help me with this bandage?"  
  
Mark hesitated, "Uh... shouldn't I get the doctor or something?"\  
  
"Fine... I'll do it myself..."  
  
Monica began wrapping it. Mark sat down next to her.  
  
"Does... Does it hurt much?"  
  
Monica paused for a moment, "No... I can't feel it." She quietly said.  
  
Mark silently took the wrapping from her and began wrapping it. He couldn't believe how badly it was burned.  
  
"There... All finished." Mark declared, when he got done.  
  
"Thanks." Monica rubbed it, trying to feel something. Still nothing.  
  
Shane was beginning to wake up. "Shit man, what the hell happened?" He groggily said.  
  
Monica stood over him. "Not much, oh and little bro... Watch the language." She walked to her desk and waited for the comeback she knew would come.  
  
"Monica you aren't my mother. I can cuss if I want too..." Shane pouted.  
  
Monica walked back around the desk. "Oh really? Then do it..." She crossed her arms as she hovered over him.  
  
He smiled innocently up at her, "I really don't want too at the moment..."  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought."  
  
"No really, If I wanted to, I would. But I suddenly lost the urge to."  
  
"Sure." She said sarcastically.  
  
Mark just sat back and watched it all, "Do all of the McMahon's bicker like you too?"  
  
"Pretty Much," Monica and Shane answered simultaneously. They glance over at each other and began to laugh.  
  
Monica's phone started ringing, "Monica McMahon, speaking." She answered.  
  
"Monica, I'm coming after you... and there is nothing you can do about it." Stephanie's voice came through the receiver.  
  
"How.... I..." Monica faltered, unable to understand how Stephanie had survived.  
  
"Surprised to hear from me?" Stephanie laughed, "Me and Kim had flew off about 5 minutes before you blew up our facility. Tsk Tsk tsk... didn't daddy teach you better than to waste money? Do you know how much that facility cost?"  
  
"Do I care?" Monica said angrily.  
  
"Don't you know that it is rude to answer a question with a question?"  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"Why change the subject?"  
  
"Why are you dodging the subject?" Monica spat.  
  
"How do you dodge a subject?"  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"How about you tell me?"  
  
"Why should I waste my time?"  
  
"Why not?" Stephanie asked frustrated.  
  
"Why don't you give me a good reason too?"  
  
"Wha... I hate you!" Stephanie shouted.  
  
"You'll get over it. I'm sure. After all, you have Kim Sung."  
  
"Well at least I can get some!!"  
  
"I really don't want to know how you make your money..."  
  
"BITCH!" Stephanie shouted as she slammed the phone down.  
  
Monica smirked and hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Shane asked.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Shane smiled, "Never mind, I could never beat you at this game when we were kids."  
  
"No one can beat me..." Monica laughed.  
  
Another chapter YEAH!! Hope you like it. Sorry about the whole 20 questions thing... it was one of my weird moments!! LOL Read and review!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Monica sat back in her chair. She had figured that Stephanie would strike back against her, but she didn't count on Kim Il Sung to help her. One thing that was bothering her was how did Stephanie and Sung come in contact with each other. No one except CIA intelligence agents knew that she had been captured. Monica was about to call the agency to get a list of people that handled her operations when Shane came running in.  
  
"Monica, you'd better get out here. A fight is about to break lose!" Shane said breathlessly.  
  
"Who?" Monica asked as she rushed to the door.  
  
"Scott Hall and Big Show!"  
  
Monica and Shane ran down the hallway to where a group of wrestlers had gathered. Monica pushed her way through, leaving Shane behind.  
  
"So how the hell were you going to end her?!?!" Big Show shouted as he gave Hall a rough push.  
  
"Look man, I was just doing my job. I didn't know her, so I didn't care!" Hall said as he held up his hands defensively.  
  
"So you were just going to end someone's life? Because it was a JOB?!?" Show shouted getting angrier.  
  
Monica had managed to push her way to them by this time. "BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP AND MARCH YOUR HAPPY ASSES TO MY OFFICE NOW!!!" she shouted as she broke them up.  
  
Hall looked down at her and smirked, "A woman is giving ME orders?"  
  
Show was about to explode before Monica stepped in front of him, "Paul," she said calmly, "go to my office now." Show looked down at her beautiful face, that was trying hard not to show her own anger, and sighed. He slowly walked to her office.  
  
Monica turned back to Hall. "Number 1, Scott, yes I DID give you an order and you will obey. Number 2, I am more than able to back up my orders so I strongly suggest that you march to my office NOW!"  
  
Hall was surprised at the confidence in her voice, but in order to not look like a wuss, he just smirked. Monica waited a second longer and then spun and kicked his legs out from under him. She then grabbed his ear and dragged him down the hall like she would a child. Laughter rang down the halls as the wrestlers watched Hall getting dragged away.  
  
Monica threw Hall in a chair as she entered in her office. Show was sitting there and when he saw her dragging him, he was rolling hysterically.  
  
Monica sat down behind her desk and tried to look professional. She had to admit, if it was anyone else it would be hysterical. "Show, Hall, you'd better have a good excuse for causing a scene on my show." Monica said impatiently.  
  
"Nope, not a single one." Show said trying to control his laughter.  
  
Hall glanced over at Show. He was surprised that Show didn't tell her.  
  
Show got serious all of the sudden, "This is over. I have just one thing to say," he turned to Hall, "Stay the HELL away from her. If I find out you were anywhere near her, only your dentist will be able to identify you."  
  
Hall couldn't help but to shudder at this threat. "Like I said before," he said, trying to hide his fear, "I didn't know her before. Now it's different."  
  
"It better be..." Show started to get up.  
  
"Sit!" Monica ordered.  
  
Show guiltily looked back at her, "Sorry."  
  
"Neither of you had answered my question, but since this issue seems to have been resolved, let me tell you this. Should either of you cause a scene like this again, you will have the choice of doing charity and autograph sessions for 6 months..." she paused and saw the look of horror on their faces, "or you will be indefinitely suspended. Understand?"  
  
"6 months of autograph sessions? Miss McMahon, it's hard enough to do 6 hours!!" Hall said disbelievingly.  
  
"Well I could make it for a year..." Monica threatened.  
  
"Hell no, I'm out of here!" they said and they rushed out of the door.  
  
Monica smiled and turned on the television just in time to see her father walk out to the ring. 'what the hell is dad doing here tonight?' she thought as she turned up the volume.  
  
"First of all, I would like to congratulate my daughter, Monica, for her successful decisions tonight." He smiled. "But, I have a soft heart. I know that I condemned Stephanie from the WWE for her actions... but I know that I could never keep her from the business, after all she is my other daughter. So Stephanie, dear, please come out here."  
  
Monica watched in horror as Stephanie walked out and got into the ring. Anger boiled in Monica's stomach as she watched Stephanie embrace Vince.  
  
Vince stood next to Stephanie and spoke into the mic, "Now if Monica would come out here..."  
  
Monica braced herself and walked out of her office to the ring. She stepped into the ring cautiously, her eyes never left Stephanie.  
  
Vince watched the tension build and he knew that Stephanie had the McMahon temper and that it could explode at any moment. He stepped between the two and spoke, "Now Monica I know what you are thinking, that I brought her back to replace you. Well I didn't. You are still the G.M of Smack Down and Shane is still your assistant. I brought Stephanie back because I want my whole family here. Stephanie can be a wrestler if she chooses, but she can never be anything higher that co-commissioner. That was the deal."  
  
Vince watched Monica's face. There was nothing in her face now. Earlier he could see the anger in her eyes, but now, everything was emotionless. He glanced over at Stephanie who was smirking at Monica. He had a feeling that things were about to go from mediocre to bad real quick.  
  
Monica took the microphone from Vince and addressed Stephanie, "Well, I can't argue with the chairman of the board. So welcome back Stephanie." Monica extended her hand and Stephanie hesitantly shook it. "To show you how glad I am to have you on this show, you will be in a match tonight." Monica smile sweetly, "Your opponent... is me."  
  
Monica tossed the mic to Vince and got out of the ring. Stephanie glared at her as she walked up the ramp smiling.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. So many twists! LOL Read and review! 


	16. Chapter 16

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Monica walked backstage like she was the queen of the world. She knew that there was no chance in hell that Stephanie could beat her, unless she had outside help. Monica decided to get Mark to walk out with her for back up.  
  
Monica was walking down the hall towards Mark's dressing room. Shane was at the corner posting as look out. He saw her and motioned to Mark and Lita to get ready to act. Then he ducked into one of the rooms.  
  
Monica rounded the corner to see a couple cuddling in the hallway. She couldn't tell who it was at that angle because they were in sweats and t shirts. The woman playfully smacked the man in which he turned and Monica saw Mark and Lita. Jealousy and rage burned deep in her stomach as she watched him kiss her cheek and brush Lita's hair out of her face. Monica clenched her fists, and her short nails cut into her skin. She bit her tongue and quickly ran away from the scene.  
  
Mark turned around and saw Shane emerging from the room. "Well? What does that mean?" Mark asked him.  
  
Shane smiled, "Dude, she is head over heels for you. She just doesn't realize it yet."  
  
Lita smiled and was still trying to wipe away the kiss Mark gave her. "Yeah, she loves ya... Mark, PLEASE don't ever kiss me again!" Lita said with playful disgust.  
  
"Well if you would have been a better actress, I wouldn't have had to kiss you. Believe me, you are the last person I'd ever want to kiss. Hell I'd kiss Shane before you!" Mark playfully said.  
  
"Hey! Mark I done turned you down once. I told you I don't float that way!" Shane said appalled.  
  
They laughed and went their separate ways.  
  
Monica ran into her office and locked the door. 'How dare that miserable bastard!' she kept thinking. She noticed blood on her fingers and discovered that she had cut her palms with her nails. She sat down at her desk and tried to prepare for her match.  
  
Finally, it was time for her match with Stephanie. She was still pissed and she didn't have anyone to go out with her. But with her anger she didn't care.  
  
She walked out when her music cued and walked towards the ring. She didn't even pose for the crowd. She just leaned against the ropes and waited for her demented sister.  
  
Stephanie finally made it to the ring and sure enough she had Kevin Nash with her. The giant followed her to the ring and stood at the ring post, trying to be intimidating. Monica just stared at him. Stephanie slowly entered the ring.  
  
Monica confidently walked to the middle of the ring and hissed, "I'll teach you to betray you family and country."  
  
Monica made the first grapple. Stephanie managed to push Monica off and slap her. Monica laughed and then punched her in her stomach. Stephanie doubled over, gasping for breath. Monica kneed her in her face and smiled evilly as she fell on the mat. Monica hovered over her and then picked her up. She hurled her into the turnbuckle and then lifted her up into a superplex. Monica could have easily pinned her then but instead she picked her up and DDT'd her. Monica smiled and watched Stephanie gasping for breath. Images of the torture cells in Korean raced through her mind and it egged her on. Monica picked Stephanie back up off of the mat and hurled her into another turnbuckle. The steel stairs was at the bottom of it and Monica picked her up and dropped her on to them.  
  
Monica exited the ring and grabbed Stephanie again. She suplexed her and then threw her back into the ring. Kevin Nash made his way around the ring towards Monica. He had never seen someone so determined to beat someone else... to make them suffer. He knew Stephanie had paid him to take out Monica but with her state of mind he doubted he could do it. He looked under the ring and grabbed a sledgehammer. He went behind Monica and hit her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground momentarily. She immediately got back up and stared at him. Monica grabbed the sledgehammer from him and baseball swinged him in the head.  
  
Monica entered the ring and then threw down the sledgehammer. She was going to beat her without weapons and help. Monica picked Stephanie back up and Vince ran out.  
  
"Monica, please, just end this match. I know what she did to you was wrong but you can't keep beating her like this!!" Vince pleaded.  
  
Monica ignored him. She did a Diamond Cutter on her and then picked her up. Monica watched with satisfaction as Stephanie fell back to the mat, unable to stand. Somewhere during the match, Stephanie's face had been busted open. Monica watched the blood run onto the mat. Suddenly, someone hit Monica from behind. Chris Kanyon smiled as he repeatedly hit Monica with a chair. Kevin Nash got into the ring and helped him. By the time they got done, Monica was a bloody mess, and Vince was reduced to tears.  
  
Mark rushed to the hospital with Vince. He couldn't believe what had happened. Monica was destroying Stephanie and then she was getting destroyed. He had never seen her flip out like she did. They finally got to the hospital and was ordered to wait in the waiting room.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the doctor approached them.  
  
"Mr. McMahon?" The doctor asked as he walked up to them.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Monica has finally stabilized. We thought we had lost her a couple of times because she had a punctured lung and it kept collapsing. But she is ok, and is even awake at the moment, although I doubt it would be for long." The doctor said.  
  
Vince walked into her room. She was asleep. He kissed her cheek and walked out. Mark walked in and sat down next to her. He laid his head in his hands.  
  
Monica opened her eyes for a moment and croaked, "I knew this would happen..."  
  
Mark sat up and took her hand, "Why didn't you come and ask me for help?"  
  
"Be...Because you were too busy making out with Lita..." she mumbled before she fell asleep.  
  
Another chapter... After typing three chapters tonight, I am going to sleep. Hope ya'll enjoy them! Please Read and review!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Mark watched Monica sleep. He had been sitting there for a couple of hours just thinking. 'So I played the jealousy card and what did it get me? Monica wouldn't come to me for help, in result she got hurt. And on top of that, now she thinks me and Lita have a thing.' He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what to do.  
  
He was almost asleep when he heard Monica moan.  
  
"No... please," she mumbled. "I'll tell you... don't hurt him..."  
  
Mark was about to try to wake her when she said, "I am an operative for the CIA...I am a sniper and have been a double agent..."  
  
Mark sat there confused. He thought she was an intelligence specialist. 'Is she dreaming... or is she remembering?' he wondered. He got up and found the doctor.  
  
"Well, "the doctor started as he checked her out. "I would think these are memories... a chemical in her I.V. has the potential to be similar to a truth serum. But that's just my guess. What has she been saying?"  
  
"Uh... nothing of importance... I was just wondering." Mark quickly said.  
  
Mark sat back down in the chair when the doctor left. He wanted to know why Monica lied to him. He grabbed the phone. If anyone would know, Stephanie would.  
  
Stephanie grabbed the phone as it rang. She was expecting a very important call. "Val?"  
  
"Uh... no... Steph, this is Mark..." Mark said confused again.  
  
"Oh... what do you want?"  
  
"Well I had a question. About Monica?"  
  
He heard Stephanie sigh. "What do you want to know? That she is a conniving, lying, bitch?"  
  
Mark felt his anger build. Even though she lied to him, she must have had an excuse. "Uh... I was wondering why you and her haven't spoke in like 10 years."  
  
"What has she told you?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Well..." Stephanie paused and a conniving smile appeared on her face. "I really shouldn't say anything, but I trust you. She is a hooker. A money grubber. She goes around and poses as different people and tries to get close to people. She then takes everything they have. She has been known to even go as far as say she works for the government to get them to trust her. Take my advice, if she is trying to weasel her way into your heart and bank account... run."  
  
"Alright, thanks Stephanie." Mark said, confused and angry.  
  
"No prob. Talk to ya tomorrow."  
  
They hung up the phone. Mark sat there. Something didn't sit right with him. Sure the story was believable, but Monica wasn't trying to worm her way to him or anyone else at all. She was actually pushing them away.  
  
Monica's voice brought Mark out of his thoughts. "Hey..."  
  
Mark stared at her kind of suspicious, but finding no signs of deceit on her face. "Hey. How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm still here. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lita or in your hotel room?" Monica quietly said.  
  
"Monica, there is nothing going on with Lita and me. I mean, we are friends... but she's not my type. We were just trying to see something about someone else..."  
  
Monica looked confused for a moment, "Alright..."  
  
Mark sighed, "Monica, I want to know something about you... but I don't want to ask if you are going to get pissed. What exactly did you do for the government?"  
  
Monica suspiciously studied Mark, "Why?"  
  
"I just want to know..."  
  
"Why?" she repeated.  
  
"Because I hate lies Monica." Mark said growing irritated.  
  
"You think I lied to you?" Monica was starting to get upset. This is why she never let anyone close, she hates getting upset and hurt.  
  
"Well one of my sources say that you didn't work for the government at all." Mark was really starting to get mad at her dodging his question.  
  
"Well your SOURCE needs to get their facts straight!" Monica's voice was rising. "And as far as I am concerned, what I did before coming here is quite frankly none of your damn business!"  
  
"Why the hell can't you answer a single question?"  
  
"Because I don't want to! Nobody, not even the all mighty Undertaker, can make me do something I don't want to do!" Monica shouted.  
  
"You are so fucking stubborn!"  
  
"Well the way I see it, YOU don't have to put up with it! So get the hell out!"  
  
Mark's lips tightened and whitened with anger. He swiftly turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Monica buried her face in her pillow and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Shane walked down the halls, looking for Mark. He found him talking with Glen Jacobs, a.k.a. Kane. Glen excused himself and left.  
  
"Hey man." Shane said as he approached Mark.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Not to much... just wondering if you talked to Monica?" Shane said.  
  
"Hell, man. I don't even want to go into that. She lied to me. She told me she worked for the government and stuff. Then when I asked her about it, she got defensive. She refused to answer my questions and told me to get the hell out of the room."  
  
Shane was trying to comprehend this. "Where did you hear that she DIDN"T work for the government?"  
  
"I called Stephanie. Monica was delirious and was talking shit about being a CIA operative and so I called Steph. I figured she would know. She told me all about the hooker of the family." Mark finished bitterly.  
  
Shane shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "You had better be talking about Stephanie being the hooker, man. You are a fucking idiot, Mark!"  
  
Mark was taken back by Shane's outburst. "Ok you had better listen and listen well." Shane began. "and if you breathe a word of this to anyone you are as good as dead. Stephanie is the one who lied to you. Monica is a CIA operative. She has been for about 11 years. She CAN'T answer your fucking questions because if you know anything about her being a spy, not only would it endanger her and her family, you would also be a target. Sometimes, Mark, I swear you don't have the brains God gave a jackass!"  
  
Mark sat back stunned by this new information. "So she didn't lie to me?"  
  
"Mark, fucking use your brain for a sec. She HATES lies. That's why she doesn't talk much. So she wouldn't have to tell any more lies than necessary."  
  
"Shit." Mark said as he briskly walked down the hall to go to the hospital. Little did he know, Monica was already gone.  
  
Another Chapter YEAH!!! Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review!! 


	18. Chapter 18

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Monica walked into her home in Montana. It had been such a long flight. Nobody knew about her ranch, so she knew that she was safe, and that no one would bother her. Mark had really upset her so that's why she snuck out of the hospital. She had even used one of her aliases to get a flight so no one could trace her here. As far as anyone was concerned, she dropped off the face of the eart.  
  
Monica quickly put her things away and walked out on her bedroom balcony. She had a large two story home in the middle of 300 acres. She took a deep breath of the crisp mountain air and watched her cattle grazing in the pastures. She saw one of her caretakers on horseback in the distance. Monica put on her boots and walked outside to her barn. She quickly saddled one of her horses and rode out to help him.  
  
"Patrick!!" Monica cried as she galloped her horse near him.  
  
Patrick O' Hara looked up and saw Monica riding up to him. "Well I'll be dog gone... Miss Monica, Long time no see."  
  
Monica smiled as she halted her horse near him. "I know it's been a while... I've been busy. How have you and the misses been?" She asked pleasantly as she took in the sight of her caretaker. He was an older man, in his mid 40's. He was rugged built, dark eyed and haired, everything you would expect a cowboy to be.  
  
"She's doin' just fine. We had a baby about a year ago, so she's been busy with her."  
  
"Oh you did? What's her name?"  
  
"We named her Monica... after you." Patrick shyly said.  
  
"Wh... Why?" Monica asked taken back.  
  
"Well, Miss Monica, If it wouldn't have been for you all those years ago we would have either froze or starve to death... We'll never be able to pay you back for taking us in..." Patrick said sincerely. He was referring to when he and his family had a hard time finding work and became homeless. Monica had taken them in with open arms. A tear sprung in Patrick's eye as he thought of her kindness to him and his wife, Samantha.  
  
Monica blushed under his statement. "Patrick, if anyone is owing anyone it's me. You and Sam have been working here close to 10 years with no complaints or days off. God knows you could use one. I owe you a lot for staying with me for so long, especially since I am hardly ever here..."  
  
"Oh no, Miss Monica." Patrick said hastily, "You don't owe us a darn thing. You helped us a lot in our time of need. Hell I don't know where we would be if it hadn't been for you... Oops, pardon my language ma'am." Patrick smiled apologetically.  
  
Monica laughed, "Patrick, what would the world come to if everyone was as courteous as you? Is Sam at your house?"  
  
Patrick's face lit up, "Yes, ma'am. She and lil' Monica is there. She would love to see you. She doesn't see many women folk very often."  
  
Monica smiled, "Well if you don't mind, I might take her shopping after while."  
  
"Goodness no. Poor woman deserves to get away from me once in a while." Patrick grinned.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you later." Monica said as she started towards his home.  
  
"Alrighty, Miss Monica. Talk to ya later."  
  
Monica stopped her horse in front of their home and walked it to their little barn. Their home hadn't changed a bit. It was a cozy little log cabin. Monica had always adored it, but as the owner of the ranch, she had to live in the big house. Monica stepped onto the porch and briskly knocked.  
  
Samantha had just laid little Monica down for a nap when she heard a knock at the door. It wasn't very often to hear a knock, especially as far back as they were. She answered the door and saw Monica. "Oh my dear lord! Monica!!" Sam hugged Monica. "Where have you been? Never mind, scratch that, come see my little monkey!"  
  
She grabbed Monica's hand and dragged her to the back bedroom. Lying on the bed, was a beautiful little girl. She had sandy blonde ringlets and almost porcelain looking skin. She had thick black eyelashes which brushed her soft cheeks. Monica felt her heart melt, and she smiled the first real genuine smile that she had held back for about 13 years.  
  
"Oh Sam... She is so beautiful... She looks like a little doll." Monica said softly. She watched Samantha as she watched her child sleep. Sam hadn't changed a bit. She was a homely woman with an athletic figure. She had pretty blonde hair that she always had up in a ponytail. She had hazel eyes and a light skin complexion that was sprinkled with freckles.  
  
"I know... I am so lucky... I told you about how the doctor's told me and Pat that we could never have children didn't I?" Samantha asked.  
  
"No you never told me..."  
  
"Yeah, we tried for years to have children... I finally went to the doctor and they said that I had something wrong and so I couldn't have children... The lord blessed me for sure." Samantha said softly as she lovingly watched her daughter sleep. She turned to Monica, "You know, we named her after you didn't you?"  
  
Monica watched her. A envy grew in her stomach like she had never known before. Monica smiled when Samantha spoke again to her. "Yes, Patrick told me." She glanced back down and the little girl and then back up at Sam. "How about we go in the kitchen and catch up so we won't wake the princess?"  
  
"Sounds good." Sam said as they walked out of the room.  
  
Mark had been everywhere he could think of. He sat down on a bench in the airport and sighed. He had lost Monica. She didn't check out of the hospital, but she was gone. None of the airports, train stations, bus stations, or taxi drivers had her or even remembered her. He had really messed up. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Your dime..." Mark sighed.  
  
"Hey Mark. Any luck?" It was Shane.  
  
"Hell no. She's fell off the face of the earth."  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it man. She'll come back... eventually."  
  
"Yeah in what? Like 10 years?" Mark said sarcastically.  
  
Shane cringed, "Probably... I know that doesn't help but I can't give you false hope. But maybe it's better this way. You know? Perhaps this is what you needed to move on..."  
  
Mark tried to smile but it fell short of success, "Maybe you're right... Well I got to go. Later."  
  
Mark hung up his phone and went to find a bar. He was going to get completely wasted.  
  
"So... Tell me about your love life..." Samantha prodded.  
  
"Love life?" Monica put a fake confused look on, "What's that?"  
  
Sam laughed, "Come on Monica... There has been no one around for like ever... ok? You had better start telling me some gossip."  
  
Monica smiled, "Ok... um... there is this one guy I kind of like..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"It's just that, I don't like to take chances. You know that. He is everything I love... but... I don't know. I just...I'm scared." Monica finished softly.  
  
Samantha looked at her sympathetically, "Darling, I was just like you. But if you don't take chances, you'll never be happy. I hated taking chances too. And I thought I made a mistake when I married Patrick... but my heart told me I was right. So I stuck with him. Now here I am, I have a beautiful home, a loving husband and a beautiful daughter. And I learned something. You will only really live when you take the chance on someone. You might have all the doubts in the world, but your heart will tell you what to do. If you deny your heart, you won't really live."  
  
Monica sat there thinking about that. She really liked Mark, but she was so scared. And she hated fear. Her thoughts were interrupted when little Monica came bouncing out of the bedroom.  
  
Samantha picked her up and introduced Monkey to Monica.  
  
"I have an idea...." Monica started, "How about we girls go into town and spend some money?"  
  
Samantha hesitated. Their funds were really short because of bills and the baby. She really shouldn't spend money. "I don't..."  
  
"Come on Sam.... Please... For me?" Monica gave her best pout.  
  
"Fine, we can go for the ride. But I can't spend any money."  
  
"Ok." Monica smiled mischievously. Ever since she had heard about the baby, she had decided to give them a LARGE raise and decorate their home. And especially spoil the little one, who had insisted to Monica that she be called Monkey.  
  
So Monica got ready to go to town... then she'd figure out what to do about Mark  
  
Hope you like this chapter. I know this one is longer than usual but I doubt ya'll will complain! He he he.. ( Read and Review!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Monica. I don't own anyone else. Don't waste my time by suing!!  
  
Monica, Samantha and little Monica walked down the many isles in the local mall. She had already, secretly, bought Monkey some new dresses and toys.  
  
"Sam, why don't you get you some stuff?" Monica asked as she watched Sam drool over some dresses.  
  
Sam hesitated, "Monica, I don't have any money. Besides, I don't need anything."  
  
"Well can I give you some stuff?"  
  
"Like what?" Sam asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing fancy. I just want to show my appreciation for taking such good care of my ranch and everything." Monica shrugged.  
  
"Oh, Monica. You don't have to do that. We would have done it anyway."  
  
"I know. That is exactly why I want to do it."  
  
Sam gave in, "Fine, but nothing expensive."  
  
Monica gave a mischievous smile to Monkey, who was clinging to her. Monica grabbed the dresses Sam was looking at and put them in the shopping cart.  
  
"Monica what are you doing?!?" Sam shrieked.  
  
"Hush..." Monica smiled.  
  
"But... but that's too much! I can't let you."  
  
"You will too." Monica said as she dragged Sam to the perfume counters. "It's about time you treated yourself like the queen you are."  
  
Monica bought her the clothes and some jewelry and perfume. Sam was stunned at it all. They started out of the mall when Monica spotted the Victoria's Secret store. She grabbed Sam and headed in.  
  
"Wh... What are we doing in here?" Sam asked hesitantly.  
  
"Well you need some lingerie to surprise your husband with... on your vacation..." Monica casually said.  
  
"What vacation?"  
  
Monica smiled, "You are leaving tomorrow. I have arranged it so you will leave in style. I am not telling you anymore than that."  
  
"What about Monica?" Sam said weakly.  
  
"She'll stay with me. We'll watch cartoons all night long and grub out on ice cream, while you and your man have a little R and R."  
  
"I... I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Well you can start by telling me Pat's sizes so I can make a phone call and get him some new clothes..."  
  
Sam walked behind Monica, speechless. Monica just smiled and held up various lingerie outfits against her. She picked out about 4 of them and paid for them. She was sure her friends were going to have a wonderful time at the spa resort in Colorado. They left to go back to the ranch, and to pack for the trip.  
  
Mark sat at the bar. It was the third straight day he had sat there getting wasted. He stared into his jack and coke, wishing he was somewhere else. He just didn't have the strength to get up and leave.  
  
Glen Jacobs walked into the bar, looking for Mark. "Hey." He said as he sat down next to him, "I figured I'd find you here."  
  
"Hey man. Whatcha doin' here?" Mark slurred.  
  
"Just looking for you... You know, I know it ain't none of my business, but you need to forget this chick. Man there are so many women who want a piece of you, and here you are sobbing over one woman. You need to move on..." Glen said as he took Mark's drink from him.  
  
Mark sighed, "Maybe... Maybe you're right. I just, I thought I had found the ONE, you know?"  
  
"I know, man. I really understand. But you know you liked Victoria before she came along... why don't you go with her?"  
  
Mark smiled slightly, "Alright... I'll give her a try..."  
  
"That's my man!" Glen said as he slapped Mark on the back, which almost knocked him out of his chair. "Lets get you sobered up and give her a call." Glen helped Mark out of the bar, and hopefully out of his depression.  
  
Another chapter yeah... I am really tired but I wanted to write a chapter. Sorry if it aint' as good as the rest... Read and Review. 


	20. Chapter 20

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Disclaimer: As I said before (sigh) and I will probably say again, I only own Monica. Don't sue me because you won't win!!  
  
Monica folded the last of Samantha's clothes in the suitcase. "So... what should I do about Mark?" She asked casually.  
  
Sam sighed and glanced at Monica, "I'll tell you what I think you should do... but I know you won't take my advice... I think you should give him a chance." She paused, "I just had a great idea! Why don't you invite him up while me and Pat are gone? You'll have Monkey here so everything will have to be completely innocent... and you can feel out the situation."  
  
Monica sighed uncertain, "But I hate for anyone to know about this place... This is my get away..."  
  
Sam chewed on her lip, "Ok then why don't you take Monkey and go back on the road? The neighbors can watch your horses, and you know the cattle will be fine..."  
  
Monica smiled, "I just might do that..."  
  
Monica and little Monica got off the plane. Monkey was so excited. She was wide eyed and took everything in. "Aunt Monica, where do we go now?"  
  
Monica smiled down at Monkey, "We are going to go to my job. You'll meet all kinds of hunky guys who are going to adore you."  
  
Monkey gave her a confused look but then saw a clown who immediately took all of her attention. Monica smiled as she watched him give her a poodle balloon, and the smile that lit Monkey's angelic face.  
  
They got their bags and took a taxi to the arena, not stopping at the hotel.  
  
They walked through the backdoors and the first person they saw was Shane.  
  
"Monica!! Where the hell have you been? How did you get out of the hospital?" Shane asked.  
  
Monica sighed, "I got up. Got dressed. And walked out the glass double doors. I've been visiting some friends... Shane this is little Monica, but she likes to be called Monkey." She said as she introduced them.  
  
"She... Is she yours?" Shane asked uncertainly.  
  
Monica stared at him for a moment. "I was wondering when dad's "stupid" genes would kick in... You idiot, I JUST told you I was visiting some friends... This is THEIR daughter." She shook her head and walked to her office. Shane followed her and Monkey.  
  
"Oh yeah." Monica started when she got to her office. "I might need you to watch Monkey a little later... I need to talk to Mark and then maybe make an announcement."  
  
"You trust me enough to watch her?" Shane asked incredulously.  
  
Monica slapped her forehead, "Sorry that's dad's "stupid" genes, I'll call Trish." She smiled playfully at Shane, who then realized it was a joke.  
  
"Smart..."  
  
"Uh.. uh... Not in front of monkey." Monica hastily interrupted.  
  
Monica had just finished up some paper work and was watching Monkey play with her blocks.  
  
"Sweetie, do you want to go for a walk?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah!!" Monkey joyfully squealed.  
  
They walked down the halls and everyone complimented Monkey. She quickly became the WWE sweetheart. Monica saw Mark talking to Victoria near some crates. She decided that she wasn't going to get upset because of him talking to another woman... until he leaned in and kissed her. Monica's eyes narrowed and her anger began to rise.  
  
Shane walked down the hall and saw the situation. He grabbed Monkey and watched as Monica was about ready to explode. She watched as Victoria deepened the kiss. Monica snapped. She ran up and broke them apart. She hit Victoria in the stomach and then she kneed her in her face.  
  
"You stupid bitch!!" She shouted as she picked her up and slammed her into the crates.  
  
Mark was stunned. He tried to hold Monica back and failed miserably. Monica grabbed Victoria and threw her into the concrete floor. Mark and Paul Wright grabbed Monica. She kicked and struggled to break free and attack Victoria again. They carried her to her office and Shane followed with Monkey who didn't understand any of it.  
  
Paul let go of her and left the office. "I don't think you should go in there... Let Mark handle her." He said to Shane. He glanced down at Monkey who was standing next to him. "Aren't you a cute little doll? Do you want some ice cream? Come on. Lets go get some ice cream..." Paul smiled as he took her other hand. Shane followed shaking his head.  
  
"What the HELL do you think you are doing?!?" Mark shouted at Monica.  
  
Monica crossed her arms over her chest. "What were YOU doing?" She asked accusingly.  
  
"Well lets see, the last time I checked, I wasn't seeing anyone... So I don't have to ask ANYONE for permission to make out with someone!" Mark said, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Her actions finally sunk in to Monica's brain. He had every right to be pissed at her. She couldn't believe she had just did that. "Oh.. my ... God!" Monica took a deep breath to calm herself. "Is Victoria ok? I didn't kill her did I?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. But I do know you have some serious explaining to do so start." Mark said angrily as he folded his arms over his massive chest.  
  
Monica sighed and quietly answered, "I didn't like you kissing her..." She hung her head, afraid to meet his eyes.  
  
"What?" He said not comprehending.  
  
"I didn't like you kissing her." Monica said more forcibly.  
  
"So what? Do you now get to decide who I kiss? I mean, Is that all of a sudden in your job description?" Mark said, a little quieter.  
  
"Mark!" She said frustrated to the point she was starting to tear up. "I finally decided to fuck the government because I really like you and then when I go to tell you, your shoving your tongue down another woman's throat!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"You... you like me?" Mark asked quietly, wishing it to be true.  
  
"Yes." She sighed.  
  
I wonder what will happen with Monica and Mark? At this point, not even I, the author, knows. LOL Well hope you enjoy it and don't forget to read and review. 


	21. Chapter 21

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Monica. No one else. Don't sue 'cause you won't win!  
  
Monica sat down in her chair. She couldn't believe she had just admitted to Mark that she liked him. Mark was speechless.  
  
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Monica stared at her folded hands in her lap and Mark was just staring at her.  
  
He finally broke the silence, "Why didn't you tell me you liked me before?"  
  
"I couldn't..." Monica paused trying to find the words. "I really couldn't. I'm not meant for relationships. I fail miserably. Besides that, my life is complicated... my job doesn't allow me to have a relationship..." She tried to explain.  
  
Mark was confused, "The WWE doesn't allow you to have a relationship?"  
  
Monica shook her head, "Not the WWE... the CIA..." She sighed. She had to tell him, but it might put him in danger.  
  
Mark crossed his arms over his chest. Stephanie had warned him of this. She was searching for a suitable lie to tell him, it seemed. He'd be damned if he fell for a woman's lies again.  
  
"Mark, if I tell you something, you have to promise not to EVER say ANYTHING about it..."  
  
"What are you going to tell me, Monica? Hmmm? That you were a CIA operative? You must really think that I am fucking ignorant to believe that shit... So go ahead, come up with another lie, that one has been used." Mark said angrily.  
  
Monica sat there in a stunned, unbelieving silence. 'Where did he get all that?' she wondered. "Why do you think I am lying to you?" She asked carefully.  
  
"Stephanie told me all about you. I have to admit, I was doubting her especially when Shane told me how you were a CIA operative. Really Monica? Can you sink any lower? Posing as the fucking government agent?" He started to get up and leave.  
  
Monica regained her composure. 'So Stephanie was the one to give him a load of bullshit...' she thought. "Fine, Mark. If you accuse me without hearing my side of the story then I suppose you aren't worth my time. It just further proves that I was meant to be alone. So would you please shut the door on your way out." She said curtly.  
  
Mark watched her as she closed up her emotions. He sighed and left. Monica grabbed a vase that was on the table next to her and threw it into the door. She took a deep breath to calm herself and went to find Victoria.  
  
Monica walked into the medics room. Victoria was lying on the table. "Victoria?" Monica said softly. Victoria glanced her way and grimaced. "I know I am the last person you want to see... but I wanted to apologize... I was wrong. I thought Mark and I were going to hook up, and when I saw you and him I freaked. I know this isn't going to make up for what I did to you, but I just wanted to say I am sorry. You can have Mark and I will try to make this up to you some how..."  
  
Victoria stared at Monica, who was truly sorry. "You want to make it up to me?" Victoria croaked. Monica nodded. She smiled, "Make me a match at Wrestlemania against Trish."  
  
Monica was torn. She shouldn't punish her future sister in law by putting her in a match against Victoria... but she owed her. "Fine... Any stipulations?"  
  
"No disqualifications." Victoria said with a sick smile.  
  
"Fine you got it. But this makes us even right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Monica walked to the women's locker room. "Trish, I need to speak to you. In my office please."  
  
Monica led the way to her office. Trish was scared. She felt like a child walking to her punishment. Monica entered and sat down at her desk. She motioned for Trish to sit. "Trish... There is no easy way to say this, so I'm not going to try. Unfortunately, I lost my temper earlier and it looks like you are going to be the one to get hit by it. You have a match at the Pay Per View... against Victoria. That was her request to get her to not sue me... It is a no disqualification match." Monica sighed, "Trish, I know you are about to be a member in our family... which is why I am telling you this... It is not considered cheating unless you get caught. So I think you should have someone interfere. Being a no disqualification, you can do anything... and it's legal."  
  
Trish sat back and rubbed her face. "Ok... thanks for being honest." She sighed. "So where does that put us? I mean, is things going to be awkward?"  
  
"I hope not, for Shane's sake. If it is, I take responsibility. But I want you to severely kick Victoria's ass!" Monica said, a conniving angry look appearing on her face. "By whatever means necessary."  
  
Hope you like this chapter. Another twist!! He he he he!!! Did you honestly think I was just going to let them fall into each other's arms just like that? Well read and review!! 


	22. Chapter 22

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I am really getting tired of saying this... I ONLY OWN MONICA!! Don't sue me and waste my time and your money!!  
  
Monica sat at her desk watching Shane, Paul Wright, and Monkey play. It felt like the longest night in her entire life. How could things go so bad? She was really tired, and was about to fall asleep when she heard her name on the television. Molly Holly was calling her out.  
  
"Be right back guys." She said as she walked out.  
  
Monica walked out to the ring with a microphone in hand. She stepped threw the ropes and waited for Molly to speak. Molly just stared at her and Monica sighed, "You know, I am a very busy person, so if we can just speed things up... that'll be great."  
  
"Victoria is my friend!" Molly shouted angrily  
  
"Goodie for you..." Monica said indifferently.  
  
"I want a match TONIGHT!"  
  
"People in Hell want Ice water too..."  
  
"So you won't give me the match?"  
  
"That depends... Against who?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Fine." Monica finished, hoping she could blow off a little steam.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed Monica from behind. Molly dropkicked her and tried to pick her up. She grabbed her by the front of her shirt and it came off.  
  
Monica had scars all over her. Dark purple jagged scars covered her back from a cat-o-nine-tails. She had scars on her chest from knives and then of course the bullets and stab wounds. She grabbed her shirt in horror that she had just been revealed. Molly stared in revulsion at the sight of the gruesome scars. Monica ran out of the ring and backstage.  
  
She ran into Mark, who just openly stared at the scars. She ran in her office and collapsed in tears. Paul immediately got up and wrapped his arms around her. He had seen what had happened. Monica was reduced to a heap of tears.  
  
Mark sat in his locker room. The sight of Monica, horrified and ashamed, kept running through his mind. He couldn't figure out how she had gotten so many scars. He couldn't sit there any longer. He walked to her office and was about to knock on the door. He heard sobbing on the other side. He walked in and Monica was curled up on the floor clutching a pillow. Paul had to leave her because of his match. Mark's heart broke as he saw the tears run down her face. She had pulled her shirt back on, but it was still slightly hanging off, revealing part of a scar.  
  
He shut the door and swooped her off the floor. He carried her over to the couch, and sat there as she cried in his arms. He knew he had to get her out of there. He grabbed his cell phone and called Shane, who was in the women's locker room with Trish and Monkey.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shane, It's me. Monica isn't doing so good. I am going to take her to the hotel, are you going to be able to handle Monkey?"  
  
"Yeah, she's not a problem... Is... Is Monica ok? I mean, is she still crying?"  
  
"Non-stop. I am gonna go."  
  
Mark hung up and picked Monica up. He carried her out to his truck and drove her to the hotel.  
  
They arrived at the room. Monica had fell asleep. She had exhausted herself from the tears. He opened the door and walked in. He laid her down on the bed and sat next to her, thinking. Could she really be part of the CIA? The scars certainly suggested it. He glanced at the clock, 11:47 p.m. He yawned and fell asleep next to her.  
  
Sorry this one is so short. I just about fell asleep writing this one. I am so tired. Well hope you like it anyway. Read and Review!! 


	23. Chapter 23

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Disclaimer: I own Monica and all of the CIA agents. They came from my head, so if there is any likeness or similarity to any real person, I am not responsible. Don't sue.  
  
Monica began to wake up. She felt someone next to her and looked down to see his arm wrapped possessively around her. She rolled over to see Mark, sound asleep. He looked so innocent, almost angelic. She got up, hoping not to disturb him. She didn't know how she and him got there, or how he could look at her after he seen her scars. She walked into the bathroom and saw her shirt was still loose enough to see the start of some of her scars.  
  
She stood there, almost in a trance, staring at the scars. She didn't notice Mark had woke up and walked up behind her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked softly, waking her from her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah... I... I'm ok..." she faltered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Monica sighed, "Mark, I've lived with people's ridicule before... I can do it again."  
  
Mark glanced down, uncertain on what to say. "I... I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier..." he weakly laughed, "God, it seems like all I've been doing lately is apologizing..."  
  
Monica stiffened slightly, "You don't have to. I was in the wrong. I learned a long time ago that people like me stay alone. I should have stuck with it." She walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the love seat that was in the room.  
  
"Monica..." Mark started as he sat down next to her, "You weren't wrong then, but you are now... You are one of the most amazingly strong women I had ever met... You deserve someone that will make you happy... I just wish it was me..." he sighed.  
  
"Why? I wanted to give you a chance, but you wouldn't even let me talk to you without accusing me of lying... But that's ok, I've learned to let people think what they want to."  
  
"I know, I was wrong. I just... I dunno, I just heard it from Stephanie, and I believed her. I guess I am gullible. I just wish I could make it up."  
  
"Why? You can have anyone you want, why waste your time with me?" Monica asked.  
  
"No I can't... I want... I want you. I have ever since I met you. I want to be able to hold you and tell everyone that I... I love you." He said wistfully, as he blushed at his revelation.  
  
Monica forced him to meet her eyes. She saw the honesty in his eyes. It was like a magnet, pulling them together. Monica leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. But one taste was not enough for either of them. Mark deepened the kiss, pulling her to him. Monica couldn't get enough of him. She tried to pull him closer to her. Before she knew it, she was straddling him.  
  
Mark's hands roamed her back and thighs, as he drank her sweetness. He felt Monica began to unbutton his shirt when suddenly, the phone rang, breaking them apart.  
  
Monica jumped at the shrill sound. She broke away from him and grabbed the phone.  
  
"He...Hello?" She said breathlessly.  
  
"Hello Monica dear." Stephanie's voice came over the receiver.  
  
"What do you want?" Monica's voice hardened. She glanced over at Mark who was looking on with concern.  
  
"I was just wondering... how much do you care about that precious little girl you have traveling with you?" She casually asked then hung up the phone.  
  
"Shit. Mark, is Monkey with Shane?" She hurriedly asked.  
  
"Ye... Yeah. Is everything ok?"  
  
"I don't know." Monica grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.  
  
She swung open the door and Shane was there, hysterical.  
  
"Monica! Someone has kidnapped Monkey!" He and Mark watched a transformation of Monica. She was worried, but then when he told her, she closed up. Not a single emotion was present in her eyes or face. Her eyes were as cold as an iceberg off the coast of Antarctica.  
  
Monica walked to the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Shane come in and shut the door." She harshly said.  
  
She waited for the operator to answer.  
  
"How may I help you?" The operator asked.  
  
"Put me on a secure line and connect me to Steven Shields."  
  
Monica grabbed her wallet and took out a card, similar to a credit card. She pulled the top of it and it separated, revealing a computer chip.  
  
"Shields."  
  
"It's me. I have a problem. You got my briefing of Korea right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, Monica. Why?"  
  
"The part about Stephanie. Well she is back. She kidnapped my god- daughter. I need some help..."  
  
Mark and Shane glanced at each other as Monica told him about her armory needs.  
  
"Oh, Shields, something else. Is Konan healed?"  
  
"Yeah, he's on a mission in Ecuador right now... but I can replace him if you want him."  
  
"Replace him. I have one week to get her back, before her parents come home... You know I am going to kill her don't you?" Monica said in a deadly voice.  
  
"I know... but remember she is your sister, whether you like it or not."  
  
"She is no sister of mine! She is another terrorist. I'll end her and not think twice about it." Monica said resentfully.  
  
"Alright... It's not like we have enough man power to stop you..." Shields sighed, "Be careful. Where do you want me to send the equipment to?"  
  
Monica gave him the address to her ranch. She grabbed her bag and changed into some jeans and a western cut shirt. Mark and Shane were sitting silently on the couch.  
  
She walked over to them, "If you're coming with me, get packed. My jet is leaving in 15 minutes."  
  
Monica picked up the phone again and called Vince.  
  
"Vince McMahon."  
  
"Dad. Shane, Mark and I are going out of town for a while...." 


	24. Chapter 24

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Monica, Shane, and Mark got off the jet. A black Ford, double cab was waiting for them She got to the truck and started it up. As soon as Shane and Mark got in, she drove off.  
  
She pulled up at her house at her ranch. She silently walked to the barn, where the weapons were to be. She opened it up and saw crate after crate.  
  
She purposely walked to them and began taking out weapons. There were AKA 47s, 9mm mags, sniper rifles, silencers, grenades, rocket launchers, and C- 4. She smiled as her hands ran over the guns. Mark and Shane had walked up and was staring in awe at the guns.  
  
A black van pulled in and Monica walked out to see who it was. Steven stepped out of the van.  
  
"I figured you could use some technology." He said as he walked around the van and opened the back.  
  
Monica smiled and walked around with him. "GPS." He said simply.  
  
"Great. We'll set it all up in one of the spare bedrooms." She walked back to the barn and got two 9mm mags. She grabbed her shoulder holster and put them in it. She carried it to her house and prepared to set up.  
  
About an hour later, they were done setting up. Monica walked back out to the barn for something and Mark was sitting in the bedroom with Steven.  
  
"Tell me about Monica." Mark said casually.  
  
Shields stiffened a little. "What has she told you?"  
  
"Intelligence specialist, or something like that... But I know that an intelligence specialist doesn't know how to do all of the things she does."  
  
Steven sighed, "Everything that I am about to tell you is confidential. You, Monica, Shane, and her parents can be killed for this information. I could lose everything if they trace it back to me... Are you sure you want to know this?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Steven got a far away look in his eyes. "She was 18 when she entered the CIA. I had been watching her for a couple of years, because I knew she would be the best agent the agency had ever seen. I approached her, and she was more than willing to serve her country. She went through desensitizing courses, until she was a walking machine. The agency made her move from her home, away from her family, to further desensitize her. About that time, she got into a relationship. This was about 2 years in the agency. He turned out to be a double agent for Russia. She had opened her heart. He was her handler and so all the information she got, she told him. When she found out about his betrayal to her and our country, she was the one to pull the trigger. She was the one to execute him. She won't admit it, but I think that's why she is single now."  
  
Steven paused, "I often wonder if I am responsible for it though. I mean, I was the one to bring her in... Anyways, after that, she became all business. She demanded them to send her on more overseas missions. She was in Korea about 5 years ago... and she was captured. She was tortured and they tried to brainwash her. She knew that they would only torture her more if she didn't at least appear to begin to believe them. They starved her for weeks at a time, constantly shoved knives and needles in her and she never broke. She had got the idea to pretend to believe them. She began to do everything they said, she even was forced to assassinate China's prime minister. That helped the communist get into power. She was able to travel, supposedly helping them. She ended up on a flight to Sacramento and she hijacked the plane. That's how she escaped."  
  
Monica entered the house and walked back upstairs. She heard Steven telling someone about Korea. She stiffened as the images flashed in her mind about the whole situation....  
  
She had been starved for about 3 weeks. She was so weak in that dark cell that she could barely move. Suddenly, light shined in her eyes. She looked up to see a platter of steak and mashed potatoes. She rushed over to it and they removed it before she could grab it. Tears sprung in her eyes as her stomach growled ferociously. They opened the door again and threw a bowl onto the floor. She crawled over to it and smelled of it. Even though it was pitch dark, she knew what was in the bowl... manure.  
  
Monica grabbed her stomach as the hunger took her over. She took the bowl and began to cry, disgusted. She knew that was probably all they would give her for about 3 weeks, and at least it was something... She held her nose and downed the manure.  
  
When she was finished, she was hungry and disgusted with herself. She threw the bowl at the door and got in the corner. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Monica woke from her thoughts. Just the thought of her torture, made her sick to her stomach. 'Monica, get a hold of yourself. You wouldn't have survived if you didn't do it...' she berated herself. Steven was now telling Mark about her recent mission to Korea... and about Stephanie.  
  
"Stephanie?! A terrorist?" Mark said, in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, and one of the reasons I am here, is because I know Monica... Given the opportunity, she'll kill Stephanie..."  
  
Monica heard enough. She walked in. Her eyes were hard and cold again. "Even with you here Shields, I plan on doing just that."  
  
Mark saw the determination in her eyes. Shields lowered his eyes. He knew Monica was speaking the truth. She didn't care if Steven was right there and she ran the risk of being court marshaled, she would do it right in front of him.  
  
Monica walked over to the computer. She had it connected with the secret CIA satellite, Observer. The satellite was state of the art. It had x-ray vision and a zoom function. True to its name, it was for observing. Monica was scanning the California coast when her cell phone rang. She had it connected to her computer so she could trace the caller. She made sure everything was online and then answered it.  
  
"McMahon." She said harshly.  
  
"Monica darling, how are you this fine day?" Stephanie asked. "I am pretty sure you have your phone tapped so I'll be brief. If you want your darling child, you will have to work with us... Go to Seoul. Be there by tomorrow 10 pm. Eastern time. Ciao."  
  
Monica threw down her phone and looked at the computer screen. She smiled. She knew exactly where Stephanie was... McMahon Manor.  
  
Yeah!!! Another Chapter!! Hope you liked it. I really love writing fanfiction. Thanks for all the reviews, keep 'em comin!! Read and Review!! 


	25. Chapter 25

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Monica turned from her computer screen. She looked from Mark to Steven, a conniving smile was on her face. "I got her..." she pulled up the x-ray vision and found Monkey had been tied to a bed upstairs. Stephanie was standing over her... along with Kim Il Sung. Monica's lips tightened. The man who caused her so much pain and tortured her was standing in the house she grew up in.  
  
Steven came over to her as she scanned the perimeter. There were twelve guards, rotating the house in a 2 by 2 cover formation. A frustrated, confused look appeared on her face as she scanned the area.  
  
"What is it?" Steven asked.  
  
"Something doesn't sit right with me about this situation... Mark," Monica turned to him. "use my cell phone and call mom and dad. Just find out how they are..."  
  
Mark walked to her phone and punched in Vince's cell phone number. It rang and rang with no answer. "No answer on Vince's..." Monica switched from one screen to see where his cell phone was. To her surprise, it was also at McMahon Manor.  
  
Mark started dialing Linda's. "Wait..." Monica said watching the screen. Vince's cell phone was in the basement of the house. She raised the x-ray one more level and found Vince and Linda tied to the furnace pipe. "Fucking bitch..." she mumbled. "Ok. I can't wait on Konan... Steven you know how to work all of this equipment. I'm going to Connecticut..."  
  
She got up and walked downstairs. Mark and Steven exchanged a look and Mark rushed after her. "Monica!" He rushed up to her. She turned and impatiently waited for him to catch up. "You can't go alone... I'll go with you."  
  
"Mark, this is serious. I don't have time for amateurs. Have you ever fired a gun?" She asked pointedly.  
  
"Paintball..." Mark said sheepishly.  
  
"See you are out of your league... I can't have someone hesitate to pull the trigger." She turned and walked towards the barn.  
  
"Monica... I want to help you."  
  
"You can... Stay here. You can get hurt..."  
  
"So can you." Mark pointedly said.  
  
"I'm used to it." She said as she grabbed a military backpack. She grabbed one of the walkie talkies and tuned it to Steven's frequency.  
  
"Shields, do you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear. I figured that was what you were going to do." He said with a small laugh.  
  
"You're a genius... Listen, get in touch with Michael... I need leather, same size, night goggles, binoculars ect. Tell him basically the same stuff as Afghanistan but in black."  
  
"Will do... you should take someone with you. Take Mark... he should know what to do."  
  
"No amateurs."  
  
"Monica, it's an order."  
  
She sighed. She really couldn't protest because it was all CIA equipment she was using. "Ten four."  
  
Monica grabbed a 9mm mag and gave it to Mark. "Let's see what you can do."  
  
She threw a can on the ground. "Shoot it."  
  
Mark was nervous, and he missed every time. Monica shook her head. She took the gun from him and put it in the back of her pants. "Ok... I'll teach you about the computer program and you can be my eyes when I can't see."  
  
They walked inside and Shane was sitting in the room with Steven. She sat Mark down and began to explain to him how it all worked. He was a quick learner. He learned everything very efficiently.  
  
"Great." Monica said honestly, "Now, put it back on McMahon Manor." Mark did perfectly. "Zoom in on the top left bedroom. And x-ray it." Mark did and they found Monkey was still tied up. "Find Stephanie." He searched and found them in the basement with Vince and Linda.  
  
Monica clenched her fists when she saw Stephanie slap Linda. "Ok, You're ready. Be ready to move in an hour."  
  
Monica turned to Steven who was smiling at her. He had an 'I told you so' look on his face. She ignored it and asked, "Michael have everything set?"  
  
"Yeah, it's ready. It's all in a black truck at Greenwich airport."  
  
"Great. I am going to try to get some sleep. Don't lose Stephanie. Wake me in 30 minutes." She left the room.  
  
Mark, Shane and Steven sat back and began to talk, mostly about Monica.  
  
Monica tossed and turned. All of the talk about Korea, had awakened memories that she had fought so long. She finally began to drift off to sleep....  
  
She was in the cell again. A Korean soldier walked in and dragged her out. It was another torture session. She sat there, looking at the tools they had set out, not liking the sight of them. There were needles, knives and dentist tools. A Korean commander walked in with a sick smile on his face.  
  
"I have to give it to you. You have lasted longer than most..." he said as he sat down in front of her. He forced her to look at him. "What? Don't you like men?"  
  
"If that's what you think you are, you are sadly mistaken. But to be honest, I hate looking at piles of shit. It's repulsing." She said weakly.  
  
He slapped her. "You know, you are going to wish you weren't so disrespectful..." he took one of the long slender medicine needles. It had a shaft running through it and holes running towards the point. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"Something else for me to shove up your ass?"  
  
"No..." He slowly said as he displayed in front of her. "It is called a medicine needle. The long shaft inside of it, was meant for medicine... or poison. You shove it just under the skin." He said as he slowly shoved it in her arm. "and then you add whatever it is you want... I like gun powder..." He poured the black powder into the shaft and watched Monica's reaction.  
  
She held her composure, but she knew what was to come and she wasn't looking forward to it. He held the top of the shaft and shoved it farther in her arm, causing her to suppress a moan.  
  
"Do you know what happens next?" He taunted her as he lit a match.  
  
"Yeah... I know, I am going to have fun burning out your fucking eyes with the same shit you're using on me."  
  
"Really?" He asked doubtfully. He lit the powder and shoved it through her skin. She screamed as the powder smoldered her skin.  
  
"I SWEAR I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!" she shouted in pain.  
  
Mark was still talking to Steven when they heard a blood curling scream coming from Monica's bedroom. He ran back there, followed by Steven and Shane.  
  
He rushed in her room and found her thrashing, unable to wake from her nightmare. He grabbed her and shook her awake.  
  
Monica woke up startled and disoriented. She flung herself off of the bed away from them.  
  
"Monica! Monica, it's ok. You're alright." Steven said, rushing to her side.  
  
Monica sat there for a couple of moments, trying to calm down. She clutched her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. Mark and Shane stood by, not sure what to do.  
  
She finally regained her senses and glanced at the clock. "Mark, get ready. It's almost time to go."  
  
Another chapter! I'm doing pretty good at throwing at least one out every day. Ha ha ha... I'm just good like that! Hope you liked it. Read and Review!! 


	26. Chapter 26

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Monica and the agents. I don't own anyone else. Don't sue!!  
  
Monica sat back in the leather seat of the jet. Only an hour until they landed. She sighed and looked back at her laptop that she had on her lap. She was still locked into McMahon Manor. Stephanie was still there, with Kim Il Sung.  
  
Mark watched her as she rubbed her temples. He got up and sat down next to her. "You alright."  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine." She mumbled.  
  
"You sure?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you gonna be ok? I mean, going in by yourself?"  
  
"Mark," Monica sighed, "I have done bigger jobs alone. I can handle this. I just need you to keep on the look out."  
  
"I won't let you down..." He said softly.  
  
She patted his hand. "I know... I am gonna try to get some sleep. Wake me before we land."  
  
Mark went back to the table, taking Monica's laptop with him. He was suppose to be watching McMahon Manor, but he saw an icon on her desktop that interested him. He clicked it open and saw it was agents profiles and history of their missions. He brought up Monica's and began to read.  
  
About 30 minutes later, he quit reading. He was shocked when Steven told him about her, but to read it himself, it stunned him. It described her wounds and medical history, her relationships and every detail of her missions. When he read it, he felt like he was there, it was so detailed. He clicked over to the satellite and found Stephanie and Sung having sex.  
  
"Sickening." He said, repulsed by the sight. Monica had woke up at the sound of his voice.  
  
"What is?" She yawned.  
  
"Stephanie having sex... it's like a bitch in heat." Mark said shaking his head.  
  
Monica smiled and sat down next to him. She glanced at the screen and noticed something she didn't notice before. It was the reason Stephanie and Sung were so relaxed... the place was wired. "Shit." She said as she grabbed the laptop.  
  
"What?" Mark said confused.  
  
"C-4. They fucking wired the place." She looked at her watch. They had about 15 minutes until they would land. Monica studied the house and found trip wires everywhere. "Damn..." She rubbed her eyes and sat back, trying to come up with a plan.  
  
"Alright..." she slowly said. "We proceed as planned... If something should happen to me, get the hell out of there. If Monkey survives, tell Steven to do whatever it takes to get her back... I have 2 million dollars in the bank. Steven knows my account... Just get her back..."  
  
"Ok... but you'll come back." Mark said with an encouraging smile.  
  
"I hope so..." Monica said quietly.  
  
Mark took her chin and gently made her look in his eyes. "You will..." Monica smiled a little and he leaned in and softly kissed her.  
  
Monica broke the kiss and stared out the window, tears gathering in her eyes. "Baby, what is it?" Mark asked concerned.  
  
"I just have a bad feeling. I don't think I am going to come back from this..." she paused and took a deep breath. "I doubt I will be able to ever say this again, so I am going to do it now... I have fallen for you. I didn't want to... it just happened. I kept denying it and it ate at me everyday. I... I just wanted you to know..."  
  
Mark was about to speak when the pilot came over the intercom. "3 minutes until landing."  
  
Monica got up and quickly started putting guns in the bags she was going to hide for future use. "Well... all set." She said as she checked her guns in her holsters.  
  
"What about your vest?" Mark asked, holding up her bullet proof vest she was supposed to wear.  
  
"I can't move in that thing and it also prevents me from getting my guns. I'm not going to wear it." She said simply.  
  
"You need to..."  
  
"Yeah... well I need to do a lot of things..." she said oddly.  
  
Mark was about to ask her what she meant when they felt the plane start to descend. Monica scurried around, making sure she had everything she needed. She grabbed her earpiece and put it in. She motioned for Mark to grab his headset.  
  
"Testing... Testing... Do you copy?" Monica whispered.  
  
"I copy. Loud and clear." Mark said in his headset.  
  
The plane landed and Mark drove to McMahon Manor. Everything Monica had asked for was waiting for her in the truck. She pulled out a black leather suit. Mark looked over at her questionably.  
  
Monica began to explain. "Soft leather makes no sound. Also, it clings to your body so it won't get caught on bushes and stuff." She crawled in the back seat and changed into it. Mark did his best not to look in the rearview mirror, but every so often he would see a flash of her soft skin. He tried to concentrate on the road, but it was very hard.  
  
She crawled back in the front seat and grabbed her holsters. She put them on and put on her boot knife and her side knife. "Stop up here." She ordered, pointing at a dirt road.  
  
Mark did as she said. "Ok... Set up. I am going to head that way. As soon as you get online tell me." She said as she put in her earpiece again.  
  
She stepped out of the truck and grabbed her bags.  
  
Mark started hooking up and was about to wish her luck when he realized she was already gone.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was kind of boring, but I promise it will get better. Read and Review!! 


	27. Chapter 27

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Monica briskly walked through the woods to McMahon Manor. She was about a mile to it when Mark's voice came through the earpiece.  
  
"Mustang, this is Observer. Do you read me?"  
  
Monica pressed the button on her earpiece and quietly answered. "Loud and clear. Are you online?"  
  
"Yeah, the wicked witch and her male bitch are still at it. Where are you?"  
  
Monica looked around and found a large boulder. It was one that she played on when she was a kid. "I am about a half a mile from the witch's lair. I am going radio silent. If anything happens contact me."  
  
"Will do... and Mustang... come home." Mark said softly.  
  
Monica continued on her way. She got outside of the fence around the Manor. She reached in her bag and pulled out her night goggles. She found two of the guards. They were asleep at the gate. "Piece of cake." She smiled.  
  
She silently grabbed her boot knife. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it as quietly as she could. She slipped up next to them. They were still fast asleep. She slit their throats and watched them gurgle until they died. She grabbed them and drug them into the bushes. She left one of the bags outside of the gate.  
  
She slipped inside as quiet as a mouse. She knew there were twelve guards... she just had to find them.  
  
Suddenly, Mark's voice came over her earpiece. "Become the wall and freeze. Two o'clock."  
  
Monica clung to the wall and watched two officers walk by her. Quietly she whispered to Mark, "How many?"  
  
"There were twelve. 4 of them left and they went to town. And then those two you took care of so... 6 left."  
  
"10 4."  
  
Monica saw the two officers that past her talking near some crates. She silently walked to them and took out a throwing spade out of her bag. She walked next to the wall and got close enough to slit one's throat. She did. The other turned and was about ready to fire when she threw the throwing spade and it went through his neck. She grabbed them and drug them behind the crates.  
  
"2 down, 4 to go." Monica thought. "Observer, where are they?"  
  
"Two are walking around the house to your left... the other two are at the front steps."  
  
Monica took out another throwing spade. She ran to the corner of the house and watched as their shadows got closer and closer. They were at the corner when she stabbed the blade into the skull of one, but she didn't have enough time to throw the spade. He lifted his gun, and Monica kicked it out of his hands. She punched him in the gut and watched as he doubled over. Monica grabbed her other knife and in one motion, nearly decapitated his head.  
  
She dragged them behind the crates and went to the front of the house. They were sitting on the steps drinking something. Monica took her throwing spade and her boot knife and at the same time threw them. The spade went into one's throat and the knife went into the other's skull.  
  
She walked up the steps and searched the door for wires. She didn't see any, but she called Mark, "Tell me something... Anything?"  
  
"No... I see no wires, no C-4 nothing."  
  
She grabbed the knob. To her surprise it was unlocked. "Where are they?"  
  
"Monkey is in the same bedroom. Witch and bitch are in the master bedroom."  
  
"Any wires on them?"  
  
"No... There's wire on the basement, and I can't tell if on Monkey's room. But none on the master."  
  
Monica walked up the stairs. The master bedroom door was slightly ajar. She took two pairs of handcuffs out of her bag and quietly walked in. They were asleep. In one motion, she locked Sung's wrist to the bed post. He woke up.  
  
"What the hell?!?" He shouted.  
  
Stephanie woke up too. Monica slapped her out of the bed. "I waited a long time for this." Monica said as she slapped Stephanie again. Steph fell to the ground in tears. "Fucking Bitch." Monica said hatefully. "You don't deserve to live for what you have done." She grabbed Steph again and threw her into a full length mirror. Monica took a deep breath and seized her by her hair. She yanked her to the bed, where she handcuffed her too.  
  
Monica looked down at Kim Il Sung. "I dreamed of this day for fucking years." She said evilly. Monica took a small kit out of her bag. She slowly opened it up and laid out the needles. She took one of the medicine needles and held it in front of him. "Do you know what this is?" She taunted. "This my dear, is the day, I have my revenge. I promised you I would shove this shit through your eye... the day has come."  
  
Sung looked up at her, fear was apparent in his eyes. She slowly pushed the needle through his eyelid, not piercing the eye itself. "Do you know what happens when heat is applied to a human eye?" Monica asked as she got out the black powder. "It easily melts the lens, then the fluids begin to boil. When they reach a certain temperature, they explode, like a potato in a microwave." She poured the powder into the medicine needle.  
  
Monica laughed at Sung's fear, just like he did to her. She lit a match and slowly brought it down to the powder. The powder ignited and she pushed the needle through. She laughed at his cries of pain. Stephanie looked on in horror, and Monica noticed it. "Don't fret my little sister, you're not going to get left out... You're next."  
  
This chapter was really dark... Ha ha ha... I had a bad day so I took it out on Monica, sue me. Anyways, Read and Review!! 


	28. Chapter 28

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Mark watched Monica on the computer screen. He sat there, horrified. He didn't know the woman who was doing this. Granted, she deserved to do this to Sung after all he did to her, but he couldn't believe he was seeing this.  
  
Monica took another needle and took some jaw locks out of her bag. "You know..." she said casually, "The mouth is one of the most sensitive areas of the human body... But of course, you already knew that. Isn't that why you ripped out one of my teeth?" She shoved the jaw lock into his mouth and started forcing it open. As a reflex, his tongue came out. She grabbed it with a pair of pliers and forced another medicine needle into his flesh. She smiled as she added black powder to it.  
  
Suddenly, Mark's voice came over the earpiece, pleading with her. "Monica, don't do this... please... If you do you are no better than that son of a bitch."  
  
Mark's words sunk into her mind. She jerked the needles out of his mouth and eye. She pressed her earpiece to talk, "He fucking deserves it..."  
  
"Baby, I know he does. I know everything he did to you. But please, I beg you to not do this..."  
  
Monica broke down, "Mark, call Steven. Get him to come and take them to prison." She sat down on the floor and tried to hold back tears. She then remembered her parents and Monkey. She jumped up and addressed Stephanie and Sung. "If either of you move, I'll continue this. Stay there, and you'll live another 15 minutes."  
  
She ran out of the room and into Monkey's bedroom. Monkey saw her and began to cry. Monica untied her and held her as she cried on her shoulder. "I know baby... I came for you as soon as I could." Monica pulled away for a moment and looked into Monkey's eyes, "Sweetie, you are going to have to be strong for me. I am going to get Mark to get you out of here ok? Are you going to be my strong girl?"  
  
Monkey nodded. Monica said to Mark. "Mark, how is the drive way?"  
  
"No guards, but it is wired at the gate."  
  
"Go to the driveway and wait on Monkey. She'll be there in about 5 minutes."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Monica led Monkey out of the house and they ran down the driveway. When they reached the gate, they saw Mark was already there. Monica led her along the wall to some rose bushes. "Ok... sweetie. There is a hole in the wall behind these bushes. I am going to cut most of the limbs so you don't get hurt to bad."  
  
Monica grabbed her knife and began chopping the bush up. "Ok... go to the truck."  
  
Monkey crawled through the bush. "Ow." She'd say every so often.  
  
Monica ran to the gate and saw Mark meet Monkey. "Mark... get her out of here. Take her to town and wait for me at the hotel."  
  
"You sure?" Mark asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you there..."  
  
Monica ran back to the house and immediately went to the basement. She grabbed her flashlight out of her bag. She heard movement behind the door. She found wires everywhere. She remembered the door she had put in the kitchen pantry. She ran upstairs to the kitchen and checked the pantry. It was ok.  
  
Slowly she opened the trap door. The passage way hadn't been used in years. Cobwebs covered the opening. She wiped them away and started down the rope ladder. She felt spiders crawl over the leather, but she ignored them. She reached the bottom and felt for the wall. She finally found the groove that signified the false wall. She pushed against it and the wall fell away.  
  
She took out her flashlight and found Vince and Linda looking fearfully towards the unexpected light. "Mom, Dad. Are you ok?" Monica said, worriedly as she ran up to them.  
  
"Monica? How did you get here? Where did you come from?" Linda asked gratefully, but confused.  
  
"There's no time for questions. The whole house is wired, so we are going to have to get out the way I came. Are you able to walk?" She asked as she helped Linda up.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Ok. I am going to go first so I can help you up."  
  
Monica climbed up the rope ladder to the top and called down, "Alright Mom. You're next."  
  
Linda started up. She had a hard time getting up. Monica laid down on the floor and reached down to try to grab her. She managed to get a hold of Linda's blouse and pulled her up. When Linda was on the floor she called down to Vince.  
  
They got up and ran to the front of the house. Monica stopped. "Mom, Dad, You will have to get to town on your own. I have to take care of Stephanie and Sung. Don't go through the gate, because it is wired. About 20 feet from the gate is some rose bushes. I've cut out some holes there you can crawl through. I'll meet you at the Hilton Hotel. Ok?"  
  
They gave Monica a quick hug and left. Monica looked up at the house and sighed. She would have to sit tight until Steven got there...  
  
Another Chapter. Sorry it's been a while since I posted. Thursday, the log in was down. So I couldn't then. Friday, the whole network was down ... So here I am. I figured I would write some more anyway... Well Read and Review!! 


	29. Chapter 29

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Monica walked back in the house. She still had a hunch that she wasn't going to return from this trip. She didn't get the feeling the whole night, until she walked back in the house. She pressed her earpiece to see if Mark was still on.  
  
"Mark? You still there?"  
  
"Go ahead." Mark's voice rang in her ears.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't alone..." Monica said quietly.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"For the moment... I don't know... I just have a bad feeling."  
  
"Still? I told you to forget about it. It's wrong."  
  
"I hope so... But if not, please, take care of my parents and make sure Monkey gets back to her parents... Are you recording?"  
  
"No... why?"  
  
"I want you to record this... It's my will..."  
  
"Monica..." Mark started.  
  
"Mark please. I don't want the state to take my ranch and kick Monkey's family off."  
  
"Ok... It's on."  
  
"I, Monica McMahon, an agent for the United States government, do hereby bequeath all my real estate, and livestock to Patrick and Samantha O'Hara. My clothes and most of my material items, I also leave to them. My jewelry I wish to be given to my mother and father. My china plates and dining room sets I wish to be given to my brother Shane and his wife Trish. My grandmother's locket, which is in a safe under my bed, I wish to be given to Mark Calloway, and the pearls to Monica O'Hara. My bible I wish to be buried with. That's all."  
  
"Why not give the locket to your mother or Monkey?" Mark asked, choked up.  
  
"I want you to have it. I... I love you..." Her end when dead.  
  
"Monica? Monica?!" Mark asked worriedly. He didn't know, that Monica had been hit on the head, by Kim Il Sung.  
  
"My dear, dear Monica..." Sung started. "You should know that I am a master at picking locks..."  
  
Monica sat up slightly, rubbing her head, "Goodie for you."  
  
"My dear... You have no idea just how lucky you are..."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I find myself in a situation. You see, I find myself undeniably attracted to you, and well this creates two problems. Number 1, I have your sister, but that's not really a problem. Sluts come and go, no one will miss her. But my bigger problem is that I want you. I know you will not willingly go with me..."  
  
"Wow, you must be related to fucking Sherlock Holmes." Monica said sarcastically.  
  
"And, I can't threaten your life because you'd probably rather be dead than willingly go with me. So I propose a... how do you Americans put it, a "Happy Medium"? If you come with me... I won't kill your precious boyfriend, Mark, or that darling little girl."  
  
Monica sighed, "Fine... But do you mind if I rest before we go? It has been one hell of a long week."  
  
"Well no one knows that I have you, so I don't see why not. But you are going to be tied down."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They walked into the master bedroom and Stephanie was still sitting on the floor. "Out." Sung ordered. Stephanie left the room.  
  
Sung ordered Monica to lie down on the bed. Monica did as he ordered. He tied her hands and feet. His eyes roamed her body. He felt himself grow hard as he stared at her curves.  
  
Monica noticed and thought quickly. As much as she would hate it, she could force herself to kiss him and perhaps get him to untie her. Then she could kick his ass.  
  
Monica casually looked up at him, "Are you married?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wondering, for future reference." Monica said nonchalantly.  
  
"I have never been married."  
  
"Hmmm... what a shame. You know, since we are being honest, I always thought you were VERY hot... but I had to follow my orders. Perhaps, if we would have met on different circumstances things could be different."  
  
"Why aren't you married?"  
  
Monica smiled a fake smile, "I've only found one guy who had been able to out think and out maneuver me... I told my father, the day I found the guy who could control me, I'd keep him. To bad I was under orders to kill you."  
  
"Are you still with the CIA?"  
  
"Hell no... Those bastards tried to take everything from me."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Kim, This was personal. That little girl is my god-daughter, and you had my parents."  
  
Sung looked at her skeptically. "If you don't believe me, go to the CIA website and you will find I have been retired ever since Korea. I couldn't put up with the bullshit anymore." Monica justified.  
  
Sung sat down next to her on the bed. "You are a very beautiful woman. Very different from your sister... I wish I could make up what I did to you..."  
  
"You can... Don't make me wait for you any longer." Monica said seductively.  
  
That was one offer Sung couldn't resist. He bent down and kissed Monica on her lush lips. Monica wanted to gag, but managed to appear to enjoy it. Sung deepened the kiss. His tongue roamed her mouth. She faked a moan and arched her breast into him.  
  
His hands went under her and found the zipper in the back of her leather suit. He slowly unzipped the zipper and ran his fingers against her soft skin.  
  
Monica kept trying to imagine that it was Mark doing this to her. She felt him try to pull the outfit off of her. "The ropes..." she said, as she faked her breathlessness. "Let me hold you..."  
  
Sung grabbed his knife and cut the ropes. He was still on top of her, so Monica couldn't do anything. She felt his stiffness and realized that he was waiting to see if she was going to try to escape. She reached up and kissed him on his nose. She left a trail of butterfly kisses down his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. She felt him relax and she flipped him over and got on top of him. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and surrounded her face. She gave a seductive smile to him and moved down. She acted like she was about to unbutton his pants. She grabbed the knife he had dropped on the floor and stuck it up to his throat in one fluid motion.  
  
She wiped her mouth in disgust. She had never felt more violated. "Do you honestly think I would give in that easily to YOU of all people?" Sung was shocked. How could anyone arouse him like that and then become a complete bitch in less than a second. Monica heard the downstairs doors open and people ran in.  
  
"Agent McMahon?!" Someone shouted.  
  
"Up Here!"  
  
Monica turned back to Sung. "I ought to kill you. But I couldn't put you out of your misery like that. After your prison mates get done with you, I doubt you will be able to sit."  
  
Steven came running in the room. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Take this son of a bitch, before I kill him. I'm out of here."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Monica re-zipped her outfit and then went downstairs left to go to Mark.  
  
Another chapter!!! I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun with this one! Ha ha ha!! Well read and review! 


	30. Chapter 30

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Thirty Chapters! WOW so much progress! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
Monica walked out of the house, and took a deep breath of the crisp Connecticut air. So she had made it out after all. She started walking down the stairs to get one of the vehicles, when suddenly, a portion of the house exploded. The blast, and the exploding debris, knocked her off her feet. She felt a stabbing pain in her back.  
  
One of the agents outside saw her. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" He tried to help her up, but Monica swatted his hands away.  
  
"Leave me!" She ordered. The agent held up his hands and left. Monica got up and she felt object on her back. She reached up and pulled it off. It was a 2 by 4. The nails in it had stuck in her back, and when she pulled it, it ripped her skin. She felt the warm blood oozing down her back.  
  
Monica got up and looked around. Most of the vehicles had debris all over them, or were on fire themselves. She started stumbling down the driveway. If she had too, she would walk back to Greenwich.  
  
Linda watched as Mark and Vince paced the floor of the hotel room. They had cleaned up their cuts and her and Monkey were watching the men go insane.  
  
"Darling, why don't you sit down? You know she'll be here as soon as she can." Linda calmly said.  
  
"What the hell is taking her so long?" Vince growled, "Its been hours!"  
  
Mark stopped pacing for a moment. "I'm going back to check. Will you two stay here with Monkey?"  
  
"Of course." Linda said with a smile.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Vince said hastily.  
  
"Vince, I think it would be better if you stayed here and protect the women folk..." Mark suggested.  
  
Vince sighed in defeat, and watched Mark leave.  
  
Monica continued down the road. She had been stumbling down the road for what seemed like hours. She was growing really weak from the loss of blood, and she was thirsty. She continued on her way, growing weaker by the second. She watched a vehicle grow closer. Eventually, the truck pulled up beside her.  
  
"Hey gorgeous. Need a ride?" It was Mark.  
  
Monica smiled a grateful smiled and attempted to get into the truck. She was so weak however, she ended up passing out.  
  
Mark jumped out of the truck and ran up next to her. He cradled her in his arms and was surprised to find her back wet. He looked closer and noticed her shirt was literally blood soaked.  
  
He quickly picked her up and drove her to the hospital. When he got to the emergency room, he called Vince, who became hysterical.  
  
Mark was sitting in the waiting room when Vince, Linda and Monkey came running in.  
  
"Where is she?" Vince asked franticly.  
  
"She's still with the doctor..." Mark said as he rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
They waited for about 10 minutes before the doctor walked out.  
  
"Are you here for Miss McMahon?" The doctor asked. He was a younger man, in his late 30's.  
  
"Yes!" They said at the same time.  
  
The doctor looked at the three adults, and sighed. "I don't know what to tell you... It's not looking good for her right now. She had lost a LOT of blood. We gave her a transfusion, but I am afraid that her body will reject it. She had many cuts and scraps. Her wrists were cut, from a rope or something similar is my guess. But her major injury was her back... It was burnt and she had what appears to be nail holes in her. The nails, punctured one of the major veins in her back, which led to the blood lost... She's only got about a 20% chance she'll survive... I'm sorry."  
  
"Is... Is she awake? Can we see her?" Mark asked, on the verge of tears.  
  
"She's not awake, but you can see her. 5 minutes max... Although, she could wake tonight, so I suggest someone stay with her."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Linda said, remaining composed.  
  
"I'm staying with her tonight." Mark said firmly.  
  
"No." Vince started before Linda cut in.  
  
"That's fine. Vince won't complain, will you?" She said as she nudged him.  
  
"Hell yeah, I am going to complain..."  
  
Linda cut in again, "She needs to have the man she loves at her side."  
  
Vince saw the determination in both Linda's and Mark's eyes. He gave in, "Alright, I don't want to get in the dog house, after being a captive of my own..."  
  
Linda smiled and dragged him into Monica's room.  
  
Hope you like it! Read and Review! 


	31. Chapter 31

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Linda and Vince walked into Monica's hospital room. She was lying there, with only a sheet covering her. Her face was deathly pale. In a container next to her bed was her blood soaked clothes.  
  
When Vince saw his baby girl lying there, and knowing there was nothing he could do, he broke down. Linda was trying to remain composed for Vince's sake, but it was very difficult.  
  
"Why? Why did Stephanie do all this?" Vince sobbed.  
  
"I... I don't know baby. There is a lot of things I don't know... but Monica is tough. She'll pull through this."  
  
Vince sat there crying for a while, clutching Monica's hand as if holding on for her life. The doctor walked into the room, and saw the seen.  
  
"I... I'm sorry. I wish I could allow you all to stay with her, but I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." The doctor hesitantly said.  
  
Vince dried his tears and kissed Monica on her pale forehead. They left.  
  
Mark saw them exit the room. They took Monkey by her small hand and left the hospital. Mark sighed and looked towards the room. He dreaded going in there, but knew he had to.  
  
He walked in, and a sense of death washed over him. He stared at her pale figure. A lump formed in his throat and tears began to form. She looked so fragile and helpless lying there.  
  
He took a deep breath and walked over to her bed. Her hand was lying limp off the bed. He held on to it and broke down into tears. He couldn't stand to see her like this. It was like seeing a proud, strong tiger and reducing it to a fragile butterfly. Mark sobbed himself to sleep.  
  
About 4 hours later, Monica began to wake. Some color had returned to her skin. She opened her eyes and glanced about, trying to remember how she had got there. A warm hand grasped her cold one and she looked over to see who it was.  
  
Mark was lying in what had to be the most uncomfortable position. He was lying sideways in the chair. The wood armrests dug into his back and knees. There was no cushions or pillows about him.  
  
Monica squeezed his hand and woke him up.  
  
"Monica? Oh, baby. I was so worried about you!" Mark gushed as he jumped up and gave her a hug. He looked into her face, which had begun to return to her normal tone, and said, "Monica McMahon, If you EVER do some shit like that again... after you heal I will kill you!"  
  
Monica gave a weak laugh, "You and what army?"  
  
Mark smiled, "Hell, I know you're gonna make it now... You're already sarcastic. I was kinda enjoying the no sarcasm part." He smiled mischievously.  
  
Monica stared into his eyes. She was looking into the one man's eyes that had managed to weasel himself into her heart. To be honest, it scared her. But she had decided while she was walking to Greenwich, that if she survived, she was going to give their relationship everything she had. Life was just too short not to live.  
  
Mark stared back into her green eyes and wondered what was going through her mind. Suddenly, Monica sat up and kissed him. When the shock wore off, he deepened the kiss.  
  
Her back was beginning to hurt. She couldn't sit up for very long, but she didn't want the moment to end. Her solution? Pulling him down with her.  
  
Mark ran his fingers through her hair and felt her pull him down when she laid back. He broke the kiss and looked at her questionably.  
  
Monica smiled, "Well, unless you want me to start bleeding again, I had to lie back down."  
  
Mark smiled and began to sit back up. "Uh Uh. Hell no. Now I got you, I am NOT letting go." Monica said as she pulled him back down.  
  
Mark gazed into her eyes and replied, "Sweetie, as much as I would like to stay like this... This is about as comfortable as that freaking chair."  
  
Monica laughed and moved over keeping the sheet over her. Mark laid down, and they talked the rest of the night, neither of them holding back anything. Eventually, Monica fell asleep in Mark's arms.  
  
The doctor walked in early that morning. He saw the couple wrapped up in each other's arms. He hated to disturb them, but he had to check her out. "Excuse me? Mr. Calloway? I'm sorry again, but I have to examine Miss McMahon."  
  
Mark woke at the sound of the doctor's voice. He groaned and glanced over at Monica who was still asleep. He began to get out of the bed when he realized, somehow during the night, he had gotten under the sheet with Monica. He got out of the bed and pulled the sheet higher up over Monica's breast. His eyes roamed her curves. The sheet left very little to the imagination. He had to go get some fresh air at that thought.  
  
Monica woke as Mark left the room. The doctor stood over her. "Miss McMahon, Sorry to disturb your slumber, but I need to check your wounds... If you don't mind... I can get a woman doctor if you prefer."  
  
"No, No." Monica hastily said. "We are both adults. I can handle it."  
  
She rolled over, and he examined her wounds. "Well, it's not infected." He started. "How do you feel in general?"  
  
"A lot better than yesterday this time... When can I get out of here?"  
  
The doctor stood thoughtful, "Well," He began, "As long as you keep the wounds clean and put a new bandage on every 6 hours, you can go today. I want to check your blood count and x-rays before I allow you to go. Also, if you leave today, I want you to come back here every 3 days, until I change it. If you feel any dizziness or nausea, I want you to come back here immediately. Ok?"  
  
"Alright, Doc." Monica yawned.  
  
"Well I am going to take some of your blood and then I'll let you get some rest." He took some blood and left.  
  
Monica was just about asleep when Mark walked back in. "I thought I had scared you away..." she mumbled.  
  
Mark smiled and sat down next to her. She was still lying on her chest and he could see every curve of her back. Even though it was scarred, it looked extremely soft and touchable. "Baby, you'd better keep trying. I seriously doubt you can get rid of me."  
  
Monica turned solemn, "I'm sure you'll regret that one day..."  
  
Mark was confused. He rubbed her back gently, "Babe, what do you mean?"  
  
"Everyone regrets knowing me. You probably will too."  
  
"Why? I have searched my entire life for someone like you... I won't ever regret it."  
  
Monica saw the sincerity in his eyes and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. Suddenly, the door opened and Vince, Linda, and Monkey. Monica looked at them and sighed, "We'll get more privacy at Grand Central Station..."  
  
Vince gave her a gentle hug. "Sweetie, You ok?"  
  
"Course, I'm a McMahon." She answered with a small smile.  
  
Monkey crawled into bed next to Monica. "Aunt Monica... what happened?" She asked, her eyes wide with wonder.  
  
So Monica began to tell the story...  
  
Another Chapter.... Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review!! 


	32. Chapter 32

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 32  
  
* There is some sexual behavior in this chapter. If it offends you, Don't read it. *  
  
When Monica was done telling the story, Linda and Vince still had a lot of questions. Monica lied there next to Mark and Monkey was at her feet.  
  
"How did you know we were there Monica?" Linda asked pointedly.  
  
Monica rubbed her face and looked up at Mark, who nodded with encouragement. She sighed, "Mom, Dad... I have been a secret agent for 11 years. I was a senior when the CIA approached me... I have been knowing about Stephanie being a terrorist for almost a month now. When Dad brought her back in... I wanted to turn her in, for personal reasons, along with professional ones. But I didn't because I knew it would kill you if she was dragged away. Especially with the crimes she has committed, she faces life in lock down or the death penalty..."  
  
It was Linda's turn to break down. She started crying on Vince's shoulder.  
  
"So what are you telling me Monica?" Vince started skeptically. "That you are a spy and my little girl is a terrorist? What's Shane?"  
  
"Yes... Shane is the only true one in the family." Monica said sadly.  
  
"I don't believe you." Monica looked up in shock as Vince said this. "You have been gone 10 YEARS, Monica! You come back in our lives, which I am thrilled to have you, and tell us that our baby girl has gone bad? I can't believe it... I won't."  
  
Vince took Linda and left the room. Monica stared at the doorway, never feeling more rejected in her life. At least, while she was in the service, she knew her family still cared about her. Now that she told them the truth, it was obvious they didn't care as much as she thought they did.  
  
Mark wrapped his arm around her, not knowing what to say. Monkey stared at her from the foot of the bed. Monica just sat there, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Baby? Are you ok?" Mark asked softly.  
  
Monica broke down. Mark pulled her close to him and his heart broke as she cried against his chest. Her crying eventually quieted to sobs.  
  
"I've got to take Monkey home. Her parents will be back tomorrow." She said as she dried her tears.  
  
"Ok... I'm gonna go talk to your doctor. And if you want I'll book us a flight to Billings."  
  
"Ok. Thanks baby." Monica said as she took a deep breath and looked at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. He bent down and kissed the last of her tears away.  
  
Mark started out the door. "Mark? Can you take Monkey with you?"  
  
"Sure. Come on Squirt." He said with a smile as he held out his hand for the little girl.  
  
They left and Monica put on a robe. That would have to work until she got to the hotel because she had no clothes.  
  
The doctor had released her and they got back to the hotel. Monica wanted to take a shower before they left.  
  
She stood in the shower stall allowing the hot water to run over her body. She silently wished Mark would come in... but those thoughts scared her so she attempted to quit thinking them.  
  
As if he had read her mind, he knocked on the door and walked in. "Monkey's asleep..." He started lamely. He could see Monica's curves through the clear shower curtain.  
  
"Are you going to get a shower?" Monica asked.  
  
Mark smirked, "With or without you?"  
  
Monica blushed and stuck her head out of the curtain. "Well you can scrub my back... if you don't scrub too hard..." she said sensually.  
  
Mark's mouth went dry at the thought of scrubbing her naked body. He huskily said, "If you keep playing like that... you are going to get into trouble."  
  
Monica stared innocently at him, "Who said I was playing?"  
  
Mark took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm warning you... one more remark and the clothes are coming off..."  
  
Monica smiled seductively, "Promises, promises..." She pulled the curtain close and watched him through the curtain.  
  
"Is that an invitation?" Mark asked with desire.  
  
Monica smiled, "Oh... I dunno... What do YOU think it was?"  
  
Mark immediately started stripping his clothes. She watched him through the curtain. A ache formed inside of her that she had never known before. She became breathless as he took off his shirt, revealing his broad chest and chiseled abs. But her breath was completely taken away when he removed his jeans exposing his hard shaft.  
  
He opened the curtain and stepped in the shower. Her eyes locked with his and he grinned, "I warned you." He bent down and softly kissed her lips. The hot water running over their bodies only aroused them more.  
  
Monica moaned as Mark started nibbling on her jaw and neck. His hands went from her face, down her shoulders to her hips. He pulled her closer to him. His throbbing manhood pressed into her lower stomach. He whispered into her ear, "See what you do to me?"  
  
Monica was afraid of the new sensations washing over her body. Her heart was racing and it was difficult to breathe, especially when Mark's hands found her anticipating breasts. Her fingers dug into his back as she held on to him  
  
Mark moved down her neck to her collarbone. Monica moaned and tried to pull him closer.  
  
Mark whispered against her skin, "Do you like that baby?"  
  
Monica sighed breathlessly, "Mmmm...Yes Mark..."  
  
Mark ran his tongue down her collarbone into the valley between her breasts. He nipped at her skin as his thumb massaged the skin around one of her nipples.  
  
Monica thrust her breast into his hand, trying to relieve some of the frustration she was feeling.  
  
Mark looked up with passion filled eyes. "Patience my love... be patient." Mark caught her other nipple in his mouth. Monica let out a moan as she ran her grasp his hair. She pulled him closer to her and shivered at the enchanting sensations coursing through her body.  
  
He was about to move to the other when someone knocked on the door. "Aunt Monica? Mark?" It was Monkey. Mark pulled away and looked up at Monica who was breathless.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute..." Mark said over the running water. Her face was flushed and her eyes were passion-filled.  
  
Mark kissed her lips again and whispered against them. "Don't you even think this is over yet..."  
  
"I would hope not." She said as she watched him get out and get dressed.  
  
When he left, she stood in the water a couple of minutes trying to recover. She finally got out and got ready for the trip back to Montana.  
  
I hope no one was offended by the behavior. I have never wrote nor experienced it so I don't know if it is entirely correct. * Sheepishly * I learned all that from novels and my wonderful imagination and put it in my own words. (For some of you that are kind of slow, that means I am still a virgin... and proud of it!) Let me know what you think. Please Read and Review. 


	33. Chapter 33

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Monica got out of the truck and stretched her legs. The plane ride was very boring, because Mark and Monkey fell asleep. She immediately walked to her barn and looked at her horses, to make sure they were properly cared for.  
  
Mark and Monkey got out of the truck and watched Monica walk to the barn. He turned to Monkey, "You ready to go home?"  
  
Monkey smiled and nodded.  
  
Monica walked out of the barn with two horses and tied them to the hitching post. She went into the tack room and got the saddles. She quickly saddled them up and turned to Mark. "You coming with us?"  
  
"Do you want me too?"  
  
Monica sighed. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her friends, because she had to tell them what happened. "I might need you there... for support..."  
  
Mark smiled, "Then of course I'll come with you."  
  
Monica smiled a grateful smile and stepped up on her gelding. She reached down to Monkey and helped her up behind her. Mark got on the other one and they started on their way.  
  
Samantha ran out of her house when she saw Monica and Monkey. Monica stopped her horse in front of her and helped Monkey down. Mark lagged behind and watched the scene play out.  
  
Samantha wrapped her arms around Monkey, "Sweetie, I am so HAPPY to see you! I missed you so much! Did you have fun with Aunt Monica?"  
  
Monkey nodded enthusiastically. "It was bunches of fun, mommy. I was scared a little when this mean lady took me, but Aunt Monica saved me." Monkey had a broad smile on her face.  
  
Samantha glanced up at Monica and then back down at Monkey. "Sweetie, why don't you go start putting your things away ok?"  
  
"K, mommy." Monkey said as she skipped into the house.  
  
Samantha looked up at Monica, "Ok... I'm waiting to hear what happened."  
  
Monica sighed and stepped off her horse. She gave her reins to Mark and turned back to Samantha. "I got hurt on the show, and my brother Shane was watching her. My sister, Stephanie, kidnapped her. When I found out, I immediately went to get her. With a little help of... some old friends... I got her back. She was ok. Just a little shaken."  
  
Samantha glared at Monica, "By 'Old Friends' I'm assuming you mean the CIA."  
  
Monica found her courage to meet Sam's eyes, "Yes."  
  
"So let me see if I get this straight... MY daughter was kidnapped while she was in YOUR hands. I thought I could trust you to take care of her and she gets kidnapped. And then YOU go in with the CIA. I thought you retired... So guns I imagine were blazing and the place was probably wired... and you put MY daughter in danger." Samantha hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry... she wasn't hurt. And I hurt the people that took her..."  
  
"That's not the point MONICA! The point is you endangered MY daughter." She glared at Monica, "Some things can't be forgiven..."  
  
Monica took a deep breath and mounted her horse. She turned and started away. As soon as she was over the hill, she spurred her horse and galloped full speed back to the house. Mark struggled to keep up.  
  
Monica let her mount into the round pen to cool off and collapsed in tears. Mark galloped into the yard and saw her. He tied his mount to the hitching post and ran over too her. He gathered her into his arms and let her cry.  
  
"M... Mark?" she started as she sat up and dried her tears, "I hate to say this... but I need some time alone. Maybe you can come back tomorrow..."  
  
Mark frowned slightly. "Ok... if that's what you need. I'm in the Hilton if you need me."  
  
"Ok. Thanks for understanding."  
  
Mark kissed her forehead and walked to his truck and left.  
  
Monica walked into the house to be met by Shane. "Monica! Where the Hell have you been? I've been worried."  
  
"Shane, I need to be alone right now. Can you leave? I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
Shane hesitated. She looked so tired and drained. There was not a single spark of life in her eyes. "Sure sis... Call me if you need me." He said as he gave her a hug. Monica suppressed a cry of pain as he squeezed her, applying pressure to her back.  
  
He let he go and left. Monica immediately went into her basement and got some boxes. She walked upstairs with them and sat them down on her bed. She sighed and took a small box and put her jewelry box and jewelry in it. She taped it up and wrote down her parents address on it. She set it aside.  
  
She grabbed a large one and realized she needed some Styrofoam peanuts. She went to her hallway closet and found some. She took them in her bed room and then went to get her fine china. When she returned she put them in the box with the peanuts. She taped up that box and wrote Shane's address on it. She set it aside.  
  
Monica then sighed and looked under her bed and got out her safe. She unlocked it and took out her locket. There was also about a million dollars in there, which she left. She put the locket in a necklace box and grabbed a piece of paper to write Mark.  
  
My Dearest Mark:  
  
I just wanted to tell you one last time that I love you. I  
can't stay here any longer. There are just too many bad memories. I  
wish I could stay with you because I really do love you, so much so it  
scares me. I am probably going overseas to work for a while. I'm  
sorry that I am doing this to you, but you will find someone else and  
forget all about me. You deserve a complete woman. A beautiful  
woman, who doesn't have hideous scars on her body. Enclosed is my  
grandmother's locket. I want you to have it. It would mean a lot to  
me if you kept it... perhaps you could give it to your daughter one day.  
Well my love, I must go. You are the only man to steal my heart, and  
you will always be the only one. I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Monica Denise McMahon  
  
P.S. Please don't try to find me. I don't want you to waste your time  
or money. Love you.  
  
Monica was on the verge of tears as she closed her letter. She stuck it in the necklace box and then put it inside of another box and taped it up. She wrote down Mark's address on it and set it aside with the others.  
  
"Well Monica," She mumbled to herself, "One more thing to do..." She grabbed another piece of paper and began to write:  
  
Samantha, Patrick, and my dear little Monkey,  
  
I know I showed just how irresponsible I am, and I am sorry. I  
know that I am the owner of the ranch and that I could kick you off,  
but I'm not. I love you guys. You are the only family I have had for  
over 9 years. So I'm leaving. By time you get this, I will already  
be gone. Enclosed is the deed to the ranch. I am leaving it to you.  
Also, everything that is in my home is yours too. Under my bed, in  
the safe is your anniversary present. I was going to give it to you  
in person, but this will have to do. The combination is 04-15-01.  
Sound familiar? I changed the combo, to match Monkey's Birthday.  
Well, Happy Anniversary and I am so sorry I let you down. I love you  
guys.  
  
Love,  
  
Monica Denise McMahon  
  
Monica put the envelop in her pocket and packed her clothes. She threw them all in her truck and took one last look at her home and left for the post office.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter... Don't worry, this isn't the end... I just wanted to make it sound like it.... Muhahaha.... * Smiles * Read and review!! 


	34. Chapter 34

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Patrick was sitting at the kitchen table stunned. Samantha had just told him what had happened and what she told Monica.  
  
When the shock rubbed off, Patrick tried to control his anger, "Samantha, are you an idiot?"  
  
She was confused, "Wh... What?"  
  
"I mean, are you that dense? You knew Monica was CIA. You also knew that even if she's retired, there's a chance she can get called back up. But not only did you condemn her of that, you told her off. Don't you know, she can kick us off? Then what will happen to Monkey? She'll be worse off on the streets than she ever could in Monica's protection. At least Monica got her back." Patrick took a deep breath and walked out.  
  
Sam followed him to the door, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To talk to Monica." He said as he grabbed his saddled horse. 


	35. Chapter 35

Lies and Love  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Monica walked into her new condo in New York City. She sat down her bags and glanced around. She didn't like it at all, but she knew a big city would be the last place anyone would look for her. She had got it under one of her aliases, Denise Baker.  
  
Monica walked into her bedroom and looked out the picture windows. She hated the city. She sat down on the floor, and grabbed her cell phone to see when her furniture would arrive. When she was done with her phone call, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a ticket.  
  
The WWE was coming to Madison Square Garden next week, and she wanted to go to watch Mark. It was front row, right behind the announcers. She knew that she would have to disguise herself if she was to go. She dialed a number in her phone.  
  
"Frank?" She asked as a man's voice came over the phone. "It's Monica. I need a face."  
  
Mark had a restless night of sleep. He had a bad feeling, but he couldn't place what it was. He rolled over and looked at his clock. 12:47 p.m. He got up and dressed, anticipating to see Monica.  
  
He stepped out of the elevator into the lobby.  
  
"Mr. Calloway." The desk clerk called.  
  
Mark walked to the desk, "Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Calloway, a package arrived for you this morning." He said as he handed Mark the small package.  
  
Mark stared at it confused, "Ok... Thanks." He walked over to the lobby couch and opened it. He found the locket and a letter from Monica.  
  
He read through the letter. When he finished, he just sat there in shock and disbelief. Mark took the locket in his hand, and ran his thumb over the surface. Tears filled his eyes as he thought about losing Monica. "No." He mumbled forcefully, "I'm not going to lose her just like that." A new wave of determination washed over him. He walked to the payphone and called Steven Shields.  
  
Monica watched as the moving men moved the last of her new furniture. Frank Thomason, her disguise coordinator, was due there any moment. She used him for all of her missions that she needed to disguise herself in some way.  
  
Frank knocked on her open door. Monica smiled and gave him a hug as she let him in.  
  
"Hey sweetums, how have you been?" Frank asked.  
  
"I've had my ups and downs. Lately downs." Monica said.  
  
"That's too bad. So what kind of a face do you want?"  
  
"Something totally opposite of me. I want to go to the Garden to the WWE thing without being recognized."  
  
"Who are we talking about? Enemy that really doesn't know you that well or some one close?"  
  
"Family."  
  
"Alright... I think I have just the thing..." Frank said as he took out his supplies.  
  
Shane pounded on Mark's hotel door. Mark answered it, expecting Steven. He sighed when he saw Shane. "What do you want Shane? I'm expecting someone."  
  
"Monica is gone!"  
  
"I already know this." Mark sighed. His face lit up as he saw Steven get out of the elevator. "Shields, man, I am so glad to see you!"  
  
Steven walked up to them. "Mark, Shane, what's wrong with Monica?"  
  
Mark quickly spoke up, "Perhaps you should come in, I don't want the whole world to know what's going on."  
  
Steven and Shane walked in and sat down. Mark sat on the bed across from Steven. "You should read this..." he said as he handed him Monica's letter. "She had given her ranch to the O'Hara's and left the state."  
  
Steven read through it and sighed, "Damn it. What happened?"  
  
"Samantha yelled at her about Monkey. It really messed her up." Mark answered.  
  
Steven shook his head. "Alright, it's obvious that she doesn't want to be found... so she'll go somewhere we would never expect her... like a city. And most likely, she'll be under an alias." He sat silent for a moment thoughtful. "and she'll probably change her appearance."  
  
"So that narrows down our search to the whole world, excluding the men..." Shane said sarcastically.  
  
Steven glared at Shane for his sarcasm, "Actually, it narrows it down to New York and Paris."  
  
Mark was confused, "How so?"  
  
"Well, there are only two people who she knows that she trust enough to get a face mold. Frank Thomason of New York, and Pierre le Flue of Paris."  
  
"We're going to New York next week..." Shane said.  
  
"I think she's there. She wouldn't want to be far from Mark..."  
  
"So what do we do?" Shane asked.  
  
"Go to NYC and find her." Steven said with determination.  
  
Another Chapter. Sorry if this one is kind of boring. Read and Review. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Monica stared at her reflection in disgust. Sure it was what she wanted but she still hated it. Her pretty brown hair was cut and dyed black and purple. Her face mold gave her a larger nose and fuller cheeks, which looked almost as bad as the purple lipstick and eyeshadow. She sighed and threw all of her new clothes on her bare floor of her condo. Her furniture still hasn't arrived yet so it was going to be a very long night sleeping on the hard floor.

Monica grabbed her new cell phone and walked to the window, her fingers itching to text Mark to see how he is doing. She missed him so much it hurt. Sighing she sat down on the floor and leaned her head against the wall. Images of Mark kept running through her head.

Banging her head against the wall trying to get rid of the images and memories that plagued her, Monica finally broke down and cried herself to sleep.

When Mark got off of the plane with Steven and Shane, he made a bee line to the exits.

Shields grabbed his arm, "Mark, you can't just run off without your luggage, wandering the streets of New York looking for her. She isn't going to be that easy to find, but we will find her. I promise. I won't rest until we find her. But now is not the time for rash actions. We need to go see Frank before we do anything else, so calm down man."

Mark sighed and nodded. He knew he needed to get his head on straight but ever since he got that cursed letter all he could think about was getting to New York to find Monica. He didn't care if he had to go door to door looking for her; he had to find her.

Shane had their luggage already as Steven and Mark walked over to him. "SO… now what?" Shane asked.

Steven pulled out his cell phone. He punched in Frank's number and held it to his ear. He smiled when he heard the familiar gruff voice come over the ear piece when it was finally answered.

"Who the HELL calls a person up at freakin 3 in the morning! What the hell is wrong with you?! This better be important…"

"Frank, man, chill out." Steven said with a laugh. "This is very important. I was just calling to give you a heads up that I was coming over. I really don't want to relive the nightmare of you answering the door in the nude again."

"Steven? What's up? You got a paying job for me this time?" Frank asked, instantly alert.

"Maybe. But now isn't the time to talk. We will be there in twenty minutes, alright?"

"Yeah man. Great see you then. Later." Frank said as he hung up.

Steven stuck his phone in his pocket and glanced over at Mark. "Alright lets go find our girl."

Forty minutes later, Shane pulls the car into the driveway Steven was pointing to.

"I swear to god, Shane. I will NEVER, EVER let you drive again!!" Steven said as he jumped out of the car.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. You know how New York traffic is. If you want to get anywhere in this town you got to take chances and use short cuts." Shane said defensively.

Mark stumbled out of the car and collapsed on the ground holding his stomach. "Shane, we are twenty minutes late because of your shortcuts. Also I think I lost 15 years of my life when you decided to play chicken with those semi's. Please please I beg you don't get driving lessons from Trish anymore. Just stick with the family chauffer."

Shane pouted, "But its so fun driving on my own…"

"But safer to the entire country if you don't." Steven interrupted. He took a deep breath to calm his stomach. "All right, lets see if Frank waited for us… and hope to god he isn't naked this time."

Mark pulled himself off the ground as Shane and Steven started for the front door.

Steven started to knock then motioned for Shane, "You do the honors."

Shane hesitated and then knocked only to jump back when the door swung open and a shotgun barrel was suddenly touching his nose.

Frank smiled, "Hey Steven, you usually come by yourself… Can I shoot this one?"

Shane paled as his wide scared eyes darted from the shotgun to the crazy half naked man at the other end.

Steven laughed, "Na not this one.. not unless he gets behind a wheel of a car." He turned serious. "Frank we need to talk. Let us in?"

Frank frowned as he lowered the gun, "Yeah come on"


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I only owe Monica, Steven, Frank… and anyone else not a wrestler really. LOL please don't sue

Chapter 37

Steven sat down on the couch and looked at the fresh molds and paints scattered across the table. "Monica's been here hasn't she?"

Frank stiffened. "You know my policy is completely confidential. You have never asked about my clients so why start now? I really can't tell you anything."

Mark leapt across the room and grabbed Frank by the throat. "She is everything to me! I have to find her so you better tell me or so help me I ain't responsible for any injuries or impalements I do to you!"

Steven spoke up, "Frank, it's very important I find Monica. This is not an option. You will tell me. I have no control over Mark. He is not Fed. He is the love of her life and she is running from it. She is afraid to allow herself to be happy. You know how she is. This is her last chance for happiness… Would you really deny her that?"

Frank frowned as he thought of Monica, "Alright, get this freaken gorilla off of me and perhaps I can remember something…"

Mark forced himself to let go of Frank's throat. Everything in him was demanding he just beat the crap out of the man in front of him. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Frank stared up at the man as he watched him try to keep himself together. "You really do love her don't ya?"

Mark sighed, "yeah I do. I can't lose her man…"

Frank sat down, "Maybe she was here about 4 hours ago… and maybe that address on the table is where I am supposed to send some face molds..." Frank stared hard at Steven, "This is the last time I am doing this. And I am not doing it for you. I am doing this for Monica." He motioned to Mark, "and if gorilla man over there is what makes her happy then I will bend my rules this time. But I won't do this again. My work is completely confidential so don't think this is gonna change my rules."

Steven grabbed the paper off of the table. "I know man. I owe you one… thanks.."

Shane was the first to rush out of the house as Steven shook hands with Frank. Steven laughed, "I think your shotgun trick scared him almost as much as your nudity scares me."

Frank laughed and walked over to Mark. They shook hands, "Hope you find her and she lets you in. She deserves happiness. She has been unhappy for so long…"

"I will do all I can to make her happy." Mark said quietly. "Oh sorry about the whole grabbing you by the throat thing.."

"Man working with Feds you get used to it. Don't sweat it. Now get the hell out of my house so I can get some sleep." Frank said as he pushed Mark out the front door.

Mark stared at the closed door for a second before he ran to the car to find Steven and Shane arguing over who was driving.

"I will drive!" Mark shouted over them as he approached. He snatched the keys out of Shane's hands and almost laughed as he watched both Shane and Steven pout. "Good grief, children get in the car."

Steven perked up, "I call dibs on the front seat!" He rushed to the passenger side.

"No fair I wanted that!" Shane shouted as he tried to beat Steven there.

Mark shook his head and started the car. He started pulling off and both of them had to jump in the back to avoid being left. He laughed as he watched them trying to untangle themselves as he started driving to Monica's place.

Sorry this one is kinda short. Class is fixing to start. LOL Read and review. Thanks for sticking with me for so long again.


	38. Chapter 38

Goodness I had forgotten how much fun this is. Thanks for sticking by me and reminding me people still read my stories!! I am back!! LOL

Chapter 38

Monica woke with a start at the sound of pounding at her door. "It must be the furniture people…" she mumbled as she pulled herself off the floor. She wiped her eyes and smeared her makeup across her face. She scowled at the purple gunk that coated her hand. She kept wiping at her face, trying to wake up and get the smears off. The pounding at the door came again.

"I am coming…" she muttered as she reached in her pocket to get her cell phone to see what time it was. Only then did she remember she threw it across the room. "Man, I am really out of it…" she thought as she walked over to the door.

Monica threw the door open and reality came crashing back to her. She was so out of it she forgot to arm herself so she was completely at the mercy of the three men she could barely make out in the darkness. That was when she realized it was too early for it to be the movers.

She took a step back ready to slam the door shut when one of the men grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the apartment. Monica started to fight back until Mark stepped through the doorway. Her eyes widened and she instantly stilled.

Monica was scared of the all consuming emotions that nearly over whelmed her. There was a sudden peace and love consuming her as she looked at him and that scared her to death. She suddenly had to look away and sat abruptly down on the floor.

Mark stared in disbelief when he got a good look at Monica. He could barely tell it was her as his eyes searched her face. Her purple eye shadow and lipstick had been smeared across her face from tears and from sleep. Her beautiful hair was short and very purple, but he could still tell it was her. He had to restrain himself from just running up to her and holding her close.

Steven watched the expressions run across Mark's face. He wished he could do something. It was kind of awkward watching them. Shane's voice broke the silence.

"Sis, what the hell have you been eating? You got absolutely nothing in your fridge or pantries…" Shane called out.

Monica glanced towards her very empty kitchen to see Shane opening every cabinet. She shook her head and glanced back up at Mark to find him staring at her.

Steven groaned. They were like teenagers not knowing what to say. He glanced at Shane, "Come on lets go get some coffee or something and let them talk."

Shane rushed into the living room with Steven. "Can we get doughnuts? Or maybe a hamburger? Oh god I would kill for a couple pizzas right now!"

Steven shook his head and looked down at Monica. "You owe me a lot for making me put up with your brother for so long." He bent down and gave her a light hug and closed the door behind them.

Mark slowly walked over to Monica and sat down by her. They sat in an awkward silence for a couple moments. Finally Mark spoke, "You know I have been so focused on finding you I haven't given much thought into what I would say when I found you. I have missed you so much and it felt like you ripped out my heart and threw it on the ground when you left. I can't take being thrown aside at a whim. You are fearless on the battle field and in every other aspect of your life but you run like a scared rabbit when it deals with me. I love you Monica and I want to have a life with you. But I don't see how this will work if you don't take a chance."

Monica interrupted, "Mark, I…"

"No let me finish Monica." Mark said, his tone the harshest he had ever used with her. "Every time I turn around you are running away from me, or from your family. You are the most courageous person I have ever met. I admire the hell out of you. I love how you can put your mind to something and stick with it. I need that now. I need to know if you are going to put your mind to us and make this work. Throughout this whole relationship I have been giving to you and now I need something in return. I need to know if you are going to allow yourself to be with me wholly… If not I need to know. I can only take so much of being thrown to the side. My heart can't take it anymore. It is your decision." He took a breath and reached out to touch her now short purple hair, "I have seen the way you fight for what you believe in. I believe in us. I think we can be great together. Would you fight for us? For me?"

Monica stared at him with tears in her eyes, "I want to, but I don't know how… I am scared. I will always place you in danger and with Stephanie still out there…"

"We can face it together. Just like back in Greenwich. We work good together, Monica. I need to know now. Do you have the courage to make this work between us? If not I won't bother you anymore. My heart is not a yo yo to be played with."

She searched his face to find only love and a raw vulnerability, as if her decision was the most important thing in his life. Then she realized it was, to both of them. If she said no she was condemning herself to a life of complete loneliness. She had no friends no real prospects. She could have everything she wanted if she would just risk her heart. She took a deep, steadying breath, "I think I have the courage. I am going to need your help, but I really do want to be with you Mark.."

A huge grin appeared on Mark's face. He scooped her up in a hug and kissed her lips. "I am here to help you darling. I love you so much."

Monica started to sniffle. "I love you too."

Mark pulled back. "Ok the first thing we are gonna do is go back to Frank's and get you back to your beautiful self. Granted I like purple but I think this is just a little much." He said as he tugged her hair.

She giggled a little and said, "I think you are right."

Another Chapter!! Please read and review!


End file.
